Closer To The Edge
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: When Clare and Eli committed to a life time together, they never knew that who they thought was their well-behaved and intelligent son would turn on them. Whoever said raising a teenager was easy?
1. Welcome To My Life

Hey guys! So, this is going to be my new "big" story. I've been addicted to a couple of my other stories, but I think I've just created my new addiction story. Anyways, I don't know where this came from but, I hope you enjoy it! Please Enjoy The first chapter of Closer To The Edge...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-lizzzxx0

**Warnings:** Mature Language, Eclare, Odd things will occur, Constant POVs being switched

* * *

><p><strong>CLOSER TO THE EDGE -CHAPTER 1<strong>

_**Little children, headache; big children, heartache. **_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Alright, so remember you have to drop off Kyle at school and then-," I cut my nervous husband off and smiled while placing a chaste kiss on his lips while continuing his sentence, "I know what I have to do Eli; you don't have to keep reminding me."

He smirked and said, "I love you."

I smiled while pulling him closer to me by gripping his work tie in my hand. When our lips collided, my lips formed into a childish grin around his mouth. Eli parted his mouth slightly which allowed me full access. My tongue slid into his mouth as it grazed against his teeth.

Eli pulled away, knowing we'd get too into it if he didn't stop.

He can't afford to be late to work, especially because he's working on a big case.

"Go," I ordered and he pecked me on the lips and asked, "You know I love you right?"

"It's not the first time I've heard it," I rolled my eyes playfully as Eli smirked while gripping his briefcase and heading out the door while mumbling things to remind himself on what he has to do at work.

I sighed in frustration when I glanced down at the mess on the kitchen table that Eli had left me. I shook my head while scooping the crumbs on the table into my hands.

I clapped my hands together over the garbage as I glanced at the clock.

Why does it seem like this time of the morning always comes so quickly?

Eli and I usually wake up early to eat breakfast together and talk about what we don't have time to talk about later. Mostly it's just about bills, our son, the grocery list or even distant memories that sound as if they never happened which usually results in a couple of laughs.

My feet dragged up the steps as I blinked quickly, trying to keep myself awake. After staying up all night with Eli, I think sleep deprivation was the only result.

I knocked on my son's door and said, "Kyle, it's seven o' clock, you have to get up."

"Kyle," I repeated his name as I heard him groan behind the door and I listened to blankets ruffle together.

"Leave me alone!" He groaned out loud which was followed by a slam to the wall.

I hated waking Kyle up, he was always so cranky and angry in the morning. It was times like these where I wish Eli was here to wake him up.

"Kyle, come on, you have to wake up, it's time for school," I told him while gripping the door knob and walking into his room.

My smiled turned into a frown as I watched my son as he lay on his stomach, groaning and begging me not to make him go to school.

I hate to say this but when I was his age, I loved to go to school every day. Maybe it was because Eli was always waiting outside my door every morning.

I sat next to him and he asked, "Do I have to go?"

"You know the answer to that. You've been absent five times already and you can't afford to miss any more school work. High school is important and very hard to catch up on if you miss it, so please just make this easier on both of us and get up," I told him while kissing him on the forehead and getting up to walk out of the room.

"Please mom, can I stay home?" He groaned while glancing at me with those puppy dog eyes.

I shook my head, "That look might work with your father but, when I'm home you have to get your lazy butt up and out the door in ten minutes. That looks doesn't work with me."

"Bitch," I heard him mumble lowly.

"Excuse me?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest.

He smiled and said, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought," I whispered while walking out of his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KYLE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>_

"I swear, she gets more annoying as the days go on. I can't stand her," I groaned to my best friend, Jake, while slamming my fist on a row of lockers.

He smiled at me and shook his head, "Dude, she's just being a mom. I mean come on; I'd do anything to have a mom like yours. At least your mom feeds you and makes sure you live in a house that has a bed to sleep in."

"I'd rather sleep in a rat infested basement as they spray pest control all over it, than sleep in my house. It's not even my dad who bothers me; it's my stupid fucking mom. She's always annoying me and getting all up in my grill," I hissed while stepping into my English class.

Jake slid into the seat next to me and he whispered, "Maybe she just cares."

"Yeah, well, maybe she cares too much," I groaned while sitting back in my seat.

Once my teacher walked in and began her lecture, I slowly closed my eyes and thought this class would be perfect…to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>_

"He's always cursing and he always in the worst moods I've ever witnessed before in my life. This morning I woke him up for school and he basically bashed the wall in by his bed."

"I guess he's just going through a stage Clare, it's nothing to work yourself up over. Stop worrying, it's not worth it," my brother Drew told me as I leaned my elbows on the kitchen table and growled in frustration.

"He's not a little boy anymore Clare, he has raging hormones and if he's starting to develop feelings for this girl then let him act out the way he wants to," he told me and I laughed pathetically, "So you're telling me that I shouldn't worry about finding a used condom in my sons room?"

Drew nodded while sipping his steaming cup of coffee, "Well, considering that you're always forty feet up his ass and always on his case, I don't think you should overreact on this because after all you shouldn't be invading his privacy."

I laughed and said, "You're one to talk! When Eli and I were dating all you did was snoop into my room when I was out and read my diary."

"Eh, it's not my fault your diary was better than my Global homework," he smiled while asking, "Where's Eli these days anyway?"

"Working, as usual," I sighed while rolling my eyes and when my sight had locked with the clock, my eyes bulged.

"Kyle's going to be home any minute from school and I have to close his door unless he'll get mad," I mumbled while running up the steps.

Drew shrieked, "You know, you and Eli are the ones in charge here, not him!"

Once I reached the end of the steps I smiled and said, "Of course I know that, except, I'm not up for a fight with him because Eli had me up all night and-."

I stopped talking when Drew's lips curled into a devilish grin, "So you are complaining about Kyle possibly doing stuff when you two aren't home, yet, you still have the nerve to have sex with Eli while you're only a bedroom away?"

Before I could talk back to his nasty mark, he continued, "Unless Kyle takes hearing you scream out Eli's name over and over again is a turn on and-," I cut him off and said, "That's enough Drew."

I couldn't help but smile when he said, "And then he jacks off."

"Stop talking about Kyle that way, I'm sure he doesn't do that and…besides, Eli and I are very quiet when we do _**that**_."

Drew grinned and said, "Uh-huh, sure you are."

I looked out the window, making sure Kyle wasn't coming in and I leaned against the front door.

"For your information, Eli and I weren't up doing _**that l**_ast night anyways, he was up crying," I said while glancing at the ground and remembering how I cradled him in my arms last night.

"Anything going on that you aren't telling me?" Drew asked as I snapped out of my flashbacks of the night before and I shook my head.

"No, he's just stressed out with work and it's not like I can do anything to make his job easier for him. He's just upset that he doesn't get to spend as much time with me and Kyle as he used to, that's all," I whispered while loosening the tight grip of the collar on my neck.

Drew wrapped his arms around me and I sighed in relief, "I love you sis and if you ever need company, call me and I'll be right by your side."

"Thanks," I whispered while wrapping my arms around him tightly.

With the click of the doorknob, our hug was interrupted by Kyle, who asked, "Incest much?"

Before I could glare at him to signal him to keep his mouth shut, Drew pulled away from our embrace and he asked harshly, "Who told you you're allowed to speak to your mother like that, hm?"

"Drew just stop," I mumbled and he ordered, "Clare go upstairs."

"What?" I asked.

Drew turned to me and said, "Clare, go upstairs. I want to have a little talk with Kyle. You know, man to man."

I rolled my eyes and thought maybe if Drew talked some sense into Kyle he would stop acting so rebellious and angry all the time. So, I did what he told me and marched up the steps…

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Kyle remained silent, only to be shocked by my tone of voice, "Listen to me you little punk, you might be in high school and you might be under all this pressure but you have no idea what your mom and dad went through in high school. Whatever you're going through cannot so much as even compare to what they went through. Whatever is going on with you, you better fix it because I can't stand to listen to your mother tell me another aggravating story about you."

He smirked at me, not saying a word.

_That's exactly what Eli would do. _

"If you think I'm going to stand here like a jackass and just watch you smirk like your father does, you're wrong. So, get it out of your system now. Tell me what's wrong with you so then maybe we can try and fix it?" I asked him with pleading eyes as I lowered my voice.

Kyle smiled and asked, "Do you want to know what bothers me and causes me to act like such a dick?"

I nodded.

"My mom," he whispered.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked while my eyebrows tightened.

He sighed and said, "She never lets me do what I want, she never lets me go out past nine o' clock when I'm with my friends and…she makes me go to church."

I laughed and asked, "That's it?"

"And she's annoying," he added with a grin on his face.

"How so?" I asked just wanting to get to the bottom of his "problem."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Try living across a room that has my dad constantly crying like a pussy and my mom screaming out his name when they have make up sex."

I used my hand and placed it gently on his shoulder which was followed by me backing him against the door, "Most kids your age are lucky to even have a home with a mom and dad who don't fight all the time. You're lucky with what you have, you just have to open your fucking eyes and see it."

"Yeah yeah," he groaned while moving past me and I said, "I wasn't done talking to you."

"But I'm done talking to you," he hissed while dropping his bag and walking up the steps.

I growled in frustration.

I've never wanted to hit a kid so badly before in my life. I honestly don't know how Clare puts up with him.

When he was younger he was so obedient, well behaved, never got in trouble in school and most importantly always made his parents happy.

"Any luck?" Clare asked, taking me out of a trance.

I shook my head, "No."

* * *

><p><strong>5 HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"W-what's wrong Clare? I can't hear you," I spoke loudly while pressing my thumb to my ear in order to try and hear Clare through her sobbing.

"I'm on my way home now, what's going on?" I asked as I cut off cars on the highway which resulted in obnoxious beeping and curse words being spoken.

I applied more force onto the accelerator of Morty and I asked, "Is it Kyle? Is anything wrong with you? What's going on? Clare, ANSWER ME!"

I tried to listen as I heard a shriek from Clare and the crashing of glass.

"Clare! Kyle! What's going on? Someone answer me!" I screamed into the phone as my eyes hooked onto the exit numbers.

"I-I'm fine Eli, just hurry," I heard her whisper and then the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So, please review!<strong>

This story as I've warned you all the way at the top, WILL BE DIFFERENT.

**5 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Kids Will Be Kids

Hey guys! Wow, so many reviews, I feel like this is going to turn out to be one of you guys' favorites from me! Thanks again for the reviews, please keep them coming! Do not fade out on me! :D Please enjoy the second chapter to "Closer To Edge"…

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-lizzzxx0

**Warning for this chapter:** This is kind of a filler, but, not really...kind of, anyways hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLOSER TO THE EDGE-CHAPTER 2<strong>_

T_**he average teenager still has all the faults his parents outgrew**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Stop it Kyle! Put that down!" I screeched as he held Eli and I's wedding photo above his head so I couldn't reach it.

"Why is it so important huh? What does it mean to you anyway? It's just a picture of a mistake!" He shrieked as my chest heaved up and down due to the panic attack that was approaching.

"It's your father and I's wedding photo, it means a lot to me, that's why I need it! Put it down! Please!" I raised my voice at him for the first time today as he shook his head in disagreement.

I watched his lips curl into a devilish grin and for a second, I could have sworn I saw the devils face on my sons.

"Kyle don't-," it was too late.

I jolted from the sound of the picture frame crashing against the cold floor beneath my feet.

The frame had cracked all over the floor as I slowly lowered myself to the ground and tried to pick up the broken pieces.

Tears rolled down my face as I glared at the broken picture before me.

"Oh god," I mumbled as the glass cracked my skin open which caused me to hiss in pain. I frantically tried to pick it up the scattered pieces of glass.

"No," I whispered while wiping my tears with my arm.

The door swung open and I heard the drop of a briefcase but chose to keep my eyes on the most memorable picture of Eli and I have ever had. My favorite picture I've ever seen had been turned into nothing but ripped and shattered pieces on the cold, hard, wooden floor.

"What the hell happened here?" I heard Eli ask and I just remained silent as Kyle said, "She dropped the picture on the floor, that's what happened. It's not my fault she has butterfingers."

"Go up to your room, now," Eli growled while pointing to the steps.

"But dad-," Eli cut him off and screamed, "NOW!"

Kyle marched up the steps while mumbling words that I chose to ignore.

"Hey, it's alright, we can get it fixed," Eli mumbled while leaning down next to me and wrapping his arm around me while stroking my side.

"N-no, it's not okay Eli," I whispered as my chest rose up and down frantically due to fear of my son and depression from this broken picture.

Eli stroked his fingers through my hair and kissed me on the forehead, bringing me closer to his body. I gripped the picture in my hand as my hands shook violently.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw my wedding photo being cracked into pieces.

I wrapped my arms around Eli, my body shaking frantically in my arms as Eli whispered sweet things in my ear in order to calm me down. But, sadly, it did not work because the tears had continued to fall.

"Come on, let me take you upstairs and I'll talk to Kyle," Eli murmured under his breath as he helped me stand up on my feet.

"Watch your step," he said as I moved around the many shattered pieces of glass.

Eli took the picture out of my hand and I asked, "What are you going to do to it?"

"Don't worry, let's just get you in bed," he whispered as he took my hand and led me up the steps.

I flinched when I heard Kyle's music blasting and my breathing hitched when I heard a loud slam. Eli walked me into the bedroom and said, "Here's the remote, watch some T.V., just stay in here. I'll be in bed soon."

"But Eli-," He cut me off by pressing his gentle lips against mine and quickly pulled away, "I'll be in soon."

When Eli left the room, I turned onto my side and threw the remote on the carpet floor. Tears rolled down my face as I forced my eyes to close while I listened to Eli yell at our son…

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

This can't be fucking happening.

I swung Kyle's door open and slammed my hand down on his IPod doc causing the blasting music to stop and he whined, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Listen, I've had it up to here with your shit! Your mom is trying really hard to be nice to you and so am I, but I just can't take it anymore! If I get one more call from Clare on my way home from work about how you're upsetting her, you'll be grounded for a month plus no T.V., or music and the computer goes," I hissed.

"But Dad that's not fair! She's lying to you!" He screamed back at me and I pointed my index finger at him, "Don't you dare, don't you dare. For once, if I were you, I'd shut that big trap you have."

"Or what?" He asked while glaring at me and flashing me a cocky smirk.

_Only I'm allowed to do that. _

I smirked at him while moving passed him to unplug his computer out of the wall as he screamed at me like a five year old. Once I pulled it out of the wall I said, "You'll get this back when you've learned your lesson."

"I thought you were on my side!" He screamed at me.

I shifted the computer and placed it down by the door due to its weight, "There is no such thing as taking sides in this house; we are family which means we all have to be on the same page and right now, we aren't."

"I need my computer," he whispered calmly.

"If you need your computer than you can use the one in our room while we watch you do your homework," I said while bending down to pick up the computer.

"Fucking prick," he hissed and I turned around, "You know if I did that when I was your age, I'd be kicked out of my house but since your mom wouldn't want me to do that to you, I can't."

"I'd rather be outside, living in a fucking box, next to a homeless person than live in this house with you two," he groaned while kicking the side of his bed.

What was he, four? This was worse than dealing with a child who was having a temper tantrum.

"Kyle, we both love you, okay? But this behavior issue has to end and if that means taking away everything that's precious to you, then so be it," I closed the door and I heard him scream, "You're the worst fucking dad ever!"

I closed my eyes tightly as tears ran down my face and the words _"Worst dad ever,"_ echoed through my head…

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>For those of you who aren't familiar with my writing, sometimes when I feel like I gave you a "cheap" chapter I give you a little sneak peek to the next one which will keep you geared and excited for the next one, hopefully! Anyways, please read on…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 3:<strong>

"But like, I feel bad for taking his computer away and I had Clare crying in my arms until two a.m.," I whispered while Drew's eyelids began to close and his head shot up when I slapped him across his face.

"I heard you, geez, just because I close my eyes doesn't mean I'm not listening. The reason Clare was crying is probably because she always dreamed of having a kid that always behaved and didn't break the things that meant the most to her," he said while pointing to the broken frame in my hands.

After five minutes of silence, Drew's head slammed down on the kitchen table and he was out cold.

I sighed while getting up and patted him on the back to whisper, "Night Drew."

My smirk formed into a laugh as I watched him get up and crash on the couch. I don't know how I would explain to Clare that I invited him to sleepover at four a.m., but uh, I think that won't be a problem when I wake up.

I forced my eyes to stay awake just to get to my bed without falling.

"Hm, oh god," I heard a whimper coming from Kyle's room and I shook my head, knowing it was probably all in my mind.

"O-oh god Kyle!" I heard a scream this time, which caused Clare to jolt up from her sleep.

I waved her over as I continued to tiptoe towards her and she asked, "What was that?"

We listened intently once again, but heard nothing.

"Oh fuck this shit," Clare said while banging on Kyle's door and then opening it seconds later to see…

**END OF PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>So, reviews?<strong>

**Please, let me know if I should continue this story or not... :-) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Don't Let Him Smell Your Fear

Hey guys! So, it seems as if this whole plot I have going on here interests plenty of you to keep going with this story. But, my wish is to keep you hooked on this story until the end. Anyways, please enjoy the third chapter of Closer To The Edge...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz who changed her name from lizzzxx0

* * *

><p><em><strong>Closer To The Edge-Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Heredity is what sets the parents of a teenager wondering about each other**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Maybe I went too hard on him Drew," I whispered while glaring at my coffee cup in my hand. I continued to trace the outline of my mug while occasionally glancing up to see Drew's facial expressions.

"Dude, you never call me to come over at four am for advice so you obviously think you did something wrong. But, the kid smashed your wedding picture on the floor and then cursed you out man. You have to draw a line somewhere, he isn't a baby anymore," he told me while sipping his coffee in order to stay awake.

I sighed and said, "Sorry I called you over here just so I can hear what I already told myself."

He smiled and asked, "What else do I have to do at four am on a Saturday morning?"

"But like, I feel bad for taking his computer away and I had Clare crying in my arms until two a.m.," I whispered while Drew's eyelids began to close and his head shot up when I slapped him across his face.

"I heard you, geez, just because I close my eyes doesn't mean I'm not listening. The reason Clare was crying is probably because she always dreamed of having a kid that always behaved and didn't break the things that meant the most to her," he said while pointing to the broken frame in my hands.

After five minutes of silence, Drew's head slammed down on the kitchen table and he was out cold.

I sighed while getting up and patted him on the back to whisper, "Night Drew."

My smirk formed into a tiny laugh as I watched him get up and crash on the couch. I don't know how I would explain to Clare that I invited him to sleepover at four a.m., but uh, I think that won't be a problem when I wake up.

I forced my eyes to stay awake just to get to my bed without falling.

"Hm, oh god," I heard a whimper coming from Kyle's room and I shook my head, knowing it was probably all in my head.

"O-oh god Kyle!" I heard a scream this time which caused Clare to jolt up from her sleep.

I waved her over as I continued to tiptoe towards her and she asked, "What was that?"

We listened intently once again, but heard nothing.

"Oh fuck this shit," Clare said while banging on Kyle's door and then opening it seconds later to see a teenage girl nervously throwing her shirt on.

I shielded my eyes and Clare asked, "Kyle, what are you doing? Who are you?"

"Are they naked?" I asked while keeping my eyes clenched shut and Clare hissed, "No."

When I let my hand down I saw that my son was sitting on the edge of his bed and I asked, "What were you thinking, trying to sneak a girl around here at four in the morning? Do her parents know where she is?"

Clare crossed her arms and Kyle shook his head, "No, she snuck out."

"Oh god," I mumbled and Clare continued, "I'll take her home."

Kyle frowned and I said, "No. I'll take her home and Kyle, give Clare her parents cell phone numbers. She'll call them to tell them that her daughter snuck out to see an irresponsible teenage boy."

The girl stole a glance at me and I asked, "Do you want to walk?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Then, let's go," I ordered as she ran in front of me and down the steps.

I shook my head and pointed to Kyle before leaving, "When I get back, you're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Yes, yes I'm so sorry about this. It won't happen again," I hung up from this girls parents after apologizing several times for my sons delinquent actions.

I glared at Kyle as he glared back, not breaking eye contact.

"Why would you do this?" I asked him and his lips curled into a devilish grin.

He smirked and said, "Because it feels good."

"What feels good?" I asked, knowing what he meant, but, not wanting the truthful answer.

Kyle stood up, removing his shirt and said, "My cock...inside her ass. You know, the thing that dad puts inside you every time he can't stand your constant chatter. It's probably the only thing that shuts you up or so I've heard, makes you scream louder."

I stood up and said, "You know, I didn't sign up for this. I don't want my son prancing around behind my back, having sex with other girls! You're christian, you're supposed to wait until you're married and if not, in love. But, I sure as hell know you aren't in love."

He laughed pathetically and said, "As if you and dad were actually in love when he fucked the shit out of you and got you pregnant."

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm your mom for Christ sake!" I screamed as tears rolled down my eyes.

My eyes bulged when Kyle stormed towards me with a pocket knife and backed me up against his bedroom wall. My eyes averted to the knife in his hands and I couldn't believe what was happening.

_**My son was...holding me at knife point.**_

I mentally cursed myself for sending Kyle to football camp because this is where all of his strength came in. I was too weak at this point and he was so strong that I could barely feel my arm that he had tightly gripped against the wall. I clenched my eyes shut when I saw him heave his arm behind his head and I sighed in relief when I noticed the knife had been stabbed into the wall.

He used the back of his hand, rubbed my cheek gently and said, "Next time you get in my way of having sex with that girl or any girl, I'll make sure this knife goes right through your throat. Same goes if you tell dad about any of this."

He ripped it out of the wall and I gulped in pure fear.

I watched him sit back on his bed, as if he didn't almost stab me.

_**As if...he didn't do anything wrong.**_

"Are you going to stand there crying like a baby or go off and run into his arms like you always do?" He asked while tightening his eyebrows.

My mouth opened to respond, but, no words were coming out.

"Good night Kyle," I whispered while closing his bedroom door quickly.

When I went to rush inside my bedroom door, I jolted back into the wall when my chest clashed with a hard and toned body. My heart and brain weren't working correctly because my mind wasn't thinking straight and my heart was beating too fast which was probably why my hands were shaking.

"Clare, what the hell is going on? I heard a slam," Drew said while rubbing his eyes and I whispered, "Nothing."

I didn't question why he was in my house at five a.m. as I ran into our room, closed the door and locked it while sitting in a fetal position in the corner of the bedroom...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I rubbed my temples due to exhaustion, while slamming my head down on my steering wheel.

This house, the house that is supposidly called_ "home"_, doesn't feel like home anymore. It seems more like a personal hell to me.

I slowly pulled my keys out of the ignition and used all my strength to stand up and walk into our house with the spare key under the plant outside the door, considering I left in a rush, without my keys.

Now, after catching my son doing who know's what, I have to walk into this house that consists of a crying wife and rebelious teenage boy.

I dragged my feet up the steps and I caught a glimpse of someone sitting on the couch, "Kyle? What are you doing down here?"

"Watching T.V., what does it look like I'm doing?" He spat, as if he was the man of this house and everything inside of it he controled with two powerful strings. It was as if I wasn't even here or what happened less than ten minutes ago didn't happen.

I shook my head, ignoring him as I walked into his room and began unplugging his t.v.

As I was exiting his room, I heard Kyle mumble, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

My nostrils flared slightly in aggravation while slowly placing the t.v. on the floor to glare up at Kyle's cocky smile.

"Alright, listen you little pain in the ass, I am done with you. First it's disobeying Clare, then the cursing, then the girl in bed. What's next? A shooting? A stabbing?" I asked him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You might be done with me...but, I'm not done with her," he pointed to Clare who was sitting in the corner of our bedroom, adjacent to the mattress, with her eyes looking hypnotized with fear.

When I turned to ask him what happened to Clare, Kyle was already inside his room, door locked...of couse.

This was typical Kyle behavior, but, this wasn't typical Clare behavior. I couldn't quite grasp why calling this girls parents had put her in such a traumatizing state. Something must of happened when I was gone...something bad...something very bad.

But, I had no time for him as I slowly approached Clare, being careful not to make a quick movement to startle her.

"Clare," I whispered her name while gently getting down on my knees in front of her. When I placed a hand on her knee to see if she would respond, her whole body jolted back towards the wall of our bedroom.

"Relax Clare, it's just me," I whispered calmly.

She glanced at me, as if she didn't know who I was and I continued, "It's me, Eli."

Clare blinked a couple of times before wrapping her tiny arms around me, gripping onto my body so tightly, as if it was the end of the world. As if, this earth was going to explode at any second and we were all going to perish.

She was silent for the most part, but, between her frantic sobs I heard her whimper, "Knife."

"It's alright Clare, I'm right here," I whispered while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She must be tramatized...from something.

But what?

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Reviews?**

**So, continue or not? ;) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. The Devil Smirks

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they keep me going so as long as you review, I will write! :-) I don't like to be "that" author that needs reviews, but I just like to read your opinions and take them into consideration. Alright, thanks guys! Please Enjoy the Fourth Chapter of Closer To The Edge...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

Also, thanks to _**DegrassiPose**_ you have a longer chapter than usual... :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLOSER TO THE EDGE-CHAPTER 4<strong>_

_**Don't worry that children never listen to you; worry that they are always watching you.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Where's mom?" Kyle asked as I glared at him, my eyes blood shot from staying up for the rest of the night.

I smirked as Kyle grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. I watched as the glass was being filled up half way, yet, it was still half empty. This fucked up world never seizes to corrupt my mind and amaze me.

"She's still sleeping," I mumbled and said, "Take a seat."

He hesitantly took a seat across the kitchen table and Kyle noted, "She's usually running around making breakfast for us. Why has she suddenly stopped? Oh, oh that's right...did you keep her up all night? Eh? Eh?"

I stood up, slamming my fist on the table and I said, "I've had enough of you Kyle. Last night, was the last straw. You're moving out."

"Where am I going to go?" He asked cluelessly.

I laughed and said, "I don't know and I frankly, don't give a fuck right now."

"You said you'd rather live in a cardboard box next to a hobo than live here, so, the cardboard box is now open for business," I said while walking past Kyle and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are you serious?" He asked and I nodded, "O-oh, how could I forget, do you want me to roll out the red carpet so you can leave?"

"But dad-," I interrupted his stupid remarks and said, "No 'but Dad's'! I raised a kid that was obedient, playful, and respectful and made Clare happy. I don't know who you are right now and I want you to go find yourself."

"You know what, fine. At least now I have a good enough reason to leave this shit hole," and with that he slammed the door.

In the past, I thought that having a kid would be a joy.

But, in reality, when your thoughts become your life...you just end up getting screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Can I please just stay the day?" I asked Jake, my supposed best friend whom I've always been there for.

Whenever Jake was in a tight situation, I would take him in and this is why I knew that no matter how bad I treated Jake the day before we hung out or the day before we went creeping at the mall and fought over the girl...he would take me in.

He sighed, squinted his eyes and said, "Dude, it's only eight in the morning...on a Saturday, just, come in and sleep. If you make a sound, do anything to wake me up or disturb my parents, you're out."

I nodded, smiling and said, "Thank you."

That's the thing I loved about Jake, he never asked questions and he always agreed with me...well, sooner or later.

When I plopped down on Jake's younger brother's bottom bunk, I yawned in exhaustion and glanced around his brightly colored room. My eyebrows tightened in confusion when I saw a clown painted on the wall beside me.

"Why do you have clowns on your wall?" I asked Jake, sighing pathetically.

He hopped up onto the top bunk and asked cockily, "What did I say about speaking?"

Within minutes, I knew that Jake had passed out due to staying up all night. He was either, watching porn or talking to his "girlfriend" until five a.m. over that stupid webcam device that is so called his _"life saver"._

They are _**"that"**_ couple in high school, the one that is completely and entirely in love to a point where they don't even want to stop holding hands to pee. It's as if their bodies are cemented together.

Sometimes, I cock my head to the side at the couple and wonder if I could ever have what they have.

At several moments, I kind of wish that I would have a girlfriend who doesn't want to leave me, cares about me, connects with me emotionally, loves me and will get me off once in a while.

But, then again, who's asking?

When I felt my eyelids become heavy, I smirked knowing that my father had finally cracked underneath all of this pressure. Which means, that Clare, my oh so beloved mother will become quite vulnerable again in the next couple of hours when Eli, her knight and shining armor decides to go get her a treat...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

She stayed in my arms, silent, all day.

Clare had remained in my grip as I rubbed her bicep soothingly, tracing the outline of her arm while I hummed. Every now and then she would pick her head up, but, just to glance back down at our intertwined fingers.

"Clare, honey, do you want to eat?" I asked her as I listened to her stomach growl before me.

She mumbled something that I couldn't quite comprehend and then she quickly tightened the grip on my hand. I felt her cool breath hit my finger tips as we listened to the silence from our home embrace us.

When I sat up from the head board, she became slightly startled and comforted herself by snuggling back into my arms.

"Clare, I think it's time to eat...and talk, okay?" I asked her, bobbing my head up and down so she could then know that I needed her to tell me what happened when I was gone last night.

Whatever happened left her speechless and hypnotized with fear and...I want to know who the hell caused it!

She stared at me and asked lowly, "Can you please...get me some ice cream?"

I smirked at her, pulled her into a tight hug while placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She gripped onto me tightly as I breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that whatever happened hadn't caused her to take a vow of silence.

"Sure, do you want to come with me to the store?" I asked her, smirking.

Her eyes closed slightly as she scratched her head lightly and said, "I'm just going to take a shower and freshen up, then we can split a bucket of ice cream while watching the notebook?"

I smirked and said, "Sounds good to me."

Clare pulled me into a soft kiss, our lips barely touching which kept me wanting more. She wrapped her arms around my head and I decided to make her laugh by placing a kiss on her neck while twisting the skin.

In response, she giggled while pushing me playfully away from her.

"Just, go get me ice cream," she ordered and I said, "Will do."

When I was inches away from our bedroom door, I licked my lips and turned to face her once more to see that she was nervously looking around our room. Clare had realized I hadn't left and I asked, "Can we talk about last night too?"

She smiled nervously, but, nonetheless...nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

When Eli left, instead of going in the shower I found myself downstairs while glaring at all of the home videos stacked up underneath our living room T.V

I bent down to get eye level with the titles on the sides of the VHS tapes. Tears streamed down my cheeks as my eyes glanced at the old memories that Eli had recorded on tape,

_"Kyle's first bike ride"_

_"Kyle being potty trained"_

_"Kyle's first birthday"_

_"Kyle's first day at the beach"_

_"Kyle's first time at an amusement park"_

_"Kyle's first football game"_

_"Kyle and Clare at the park-age 6"_

_"Eli and Clare's Wedding-Part 1 of 6"_

My hands shakily reached out for the _"Kyle and Clare at the park-age 6"_ video. For a moment, I just glared down at the tape in my hand as if it was an extinct species that I just discovered was not extinct anymore.

I gulped, gaining enough courage to place the tape into the VHS player.

Tears uncontrollably unleashed from my eyes as the tape and memory was being rehashed before my eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Shit, what does she like again?" I mumbled to myself while glaring down at the many flavors before me.

I glared intently at the ice cream containers, deciding on whether to take the chocolate or vanilla...or strawberry...or cookie dough, or even the cookies n cream flavor. There were too many choices!

When I finally decided on the cookies n cream flavor, I watched as a guy, in the next isle, possibly a little younger than me was staring at the diapers.

I smirked and said, "Get the huggies."

He jolted and I almost dropped my ice cream but, luckily, due to my lightening reflexes, I held onto it.

"How would you know?" He asked nervously, glancing at all of the different brand name of diapers surrounding us in the isle. His fists tightened as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"I have a kid...well, when my kid was little I had to get diapers all the time," I noted as he breathed out in response.

I smirked, knowing that I was once in his position.

My mind had wondered back to a time where I was pacing back and forth in the baby section of all several stories, depicting on which diaper would be "right" for my kid or what "teething ring" would make his teeth grow perfectly.

"I think I'll get the huggies," he whispered and I laughed, "You don't have to, but, they worked for my kid."

When I was walking away, on my way to the register to pay for this ice cream, I heard the guy behind me who was holding his baby supplies tightly to his chest say, "Thanks man...you saved me about an hour of my life."

"No problem," I said while noticing, that I kind of missed Kyle...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I sighed, wiping my tears away while pulling out the tape.

"Where has the time gone?" I asked myself, whimpering through frantic breaths and chest heavings. My mind wasn't focused on anything at the moment besides wishing that I was back at that time in the video.

I wish I was holding onto Kyle as we slid down the slide at the park together while laughing uncontrollably.

Everything back then was so much easier, happier, less intense.

My body jolted when I heard the front house door being gently knocked on and as I got up to walk towards the door, I wiped the dry tears on my cheek off my face. I flipped my hair in a different direction while opening the front door and being surprised to see the person standing before me.

It was Kyle...and, he was crying.

"Mom," he whimpered between tears that dripped in the crevices of his quivering lips. I watched as his hands on that lay limp by his sides begin to twitch slightly from working himself up.

"Please, can I come back home?" He asked me, tears streaming down my face.

When I looked at my son crying, all I saw was my little baby boy from the video tape. I didn't see the emotionally distraught boy who held me at knife point or the boy that had sex with girls for pleasure.

I saw my little boy...

"Sure," I whispered as he wrapped his strong arms away while crushing me...but, in a loving way.

My arms wrapped tightly around his body, barely getting around because of his fit arms and tight stomach. I had to stand on my toes to kiss his cheek and stroke my fingers through his hair in order to get him to calm down.

"It's alright Kyle, I'm right here," I whispered.

I heard him breathe out in relief while saying, "Thank you mom. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I couldn't believe it...I just couldn't believe it.

My mind and sight must be deceiving me because the sight that I am witnessing before me is making my jaw drop.

"Thank you mom, I love you," Kyle told Clare while I observed him from the top of the stair case where no one could see me. I glared intently at Jake's facial expressions which made me shake my head.

It's amazing how fast Clare will crack for him.

I tightened my eyes to see that Kyle was holding a tiny water bottle in his hand which would explain the _"tears"_ and then, I shook my head violently when I noticed the devilish smirk on his face...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>So, reviews?<p>

**Let's try and get to 46 REVIEWS? Can we do it? Please? ;)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. A Cry For Help

Hey guys! Whoa, lot's of reviews on the last chapter...thank you guys so much! Keep them up! I hope I'm not freaking you guys out too much with this "Kyle" character...but, like I warned you guys, **"Odd Things will occur!" **Anyways, please enjoy the fifth chapter of "Closer To The Edge"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLOSER TO THE EDGE-CHAPTER 5<span>**

_**The rules for parents are but three... love, limit, and let them be**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Adam you have to give me these papers by sunset man, this wait is ridiculous," I told my partner over the phone as I listened to his excuse and then sighed when I realized that he had already faxed me over the documents for the case.

"Thanks man, sorry about the confusion," I told him as he laughed on the other line and said, "Man, just go home, sleep with your wife and kiss your kid goodnight."

My eyebrows tightened and I mumbled, "Easier said than done."

"What was tha-?" I hung up before I would have to explain my doubts of living a _'normal'_ life with my wife and son.

For the next two hours, I stared at the papers before me that had nearly driven my eyes cross eyed because the print was smaller than a fucking ant that you just squished with your big ass shoe.

Since everyone had left the office by now, I was sitting alone with just the tick of the clock above me as noise.

The hairs on my body stood up when I heard a light tapping on my door and my eyebrows tightened in confusion when I saw who it was. At first, I thought my eyes had deceived me, but, it was him, "Jake, what are you doing here, buddy?"

"Sir, I don't mean to disturb you at your work, but...I'm concerned, about Kyle," he told me as I waved him in while mumbling, "Aren't we all."

I've never been fond of Kyle's friends, but, Jake seemed like a trustworthy kid. As he took a seat, for the first time today I dropped all my papers and asked, "So, what's up?"

He interlocked his hands and said, "Sir, I don't know if you know this but Kyle has been acting very strange lately."

"Number one, do me a favor and stop calling me 'sir' it makes me feel like I'm a hundred years old. Number two, explain yourself," I ordered as I gave him my full attention.

Jake's eyes roamed and he said, "I've been hanging out with Kyle all day and he keeps on telling me how much he hates his mom, Clare. He keeps telling me on how much he wants to kill her and...Eli, I think he might do it."

I scoffed and said, "Kyle might be a rebellious teenager but I don't think he would actually kill Clare."

"Sir, Eli, whatever you want me to call you, I think he will do anything he can in order to just have it you and him because he really doesn't like Clare. Right now, it doesn't even seem like he even has a heart," he told me as I glared at his eyes intently.

I sighed, leaning my elbows on my desk and said, "Tell me what you know, Jake."

"H-he made me promise not to tell you," Jake said with a stutter in his statement which meant whatever Kyle told him was serious.

My chest felt as if it was going slowly numb as I whispered, "Please, for the sake of my wife's life."

Jake nodded and said, "He told me that he held Clare at knife point yesterday. After him and Katie had sex, you know, the girl you drove home?" I nodded and rubbed my temples together frustratingly while mumbling, "Go on."

"Then, he said that whenever he sees Clare something inside his body completely snaps and he has the urge to physically hurt her," Jake told me as I rolled my eyes while slumping down in my work chair.

"Jake, I'm really glad you told me this...but, I just can't believe you right now," I told him while getting up and opening my office door for him.

He got up and asked, "You don't believe me?"

"I believe you Jake, I just choose not to because believe it or not, I have more important things to deal with in my life than worrying that my son is going to murder my wife. It doesn't sound too believable now does it?" I asked him and his Adams apple bobbed uncomfortably.

"You know what, when you wake up one morning with your precious wife in a pool of blood don't come crying to me," Jake said as he swiftly exited my office which resulted in a powerful slam of my door.

I stood by my door for about a half hour, wondering and processing what Jake had told me.

_**Could it be true?**_

No.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I switched through the channels, my eye lids growing heavy as I noticed it was almost midnight. I know today is Monday and on Monday's Eli always stays extra late to work on one of his cases.

But, that is translated to 'I stay up in fear of my son until Eli gets home'.

My heart skipped almost three beats when I heard the steps in my house creak loudly, which caused my body to shoot up from the couch as I walked over to the staircase to see Kyle throwing his coat on.

I shut the T.V. off and asked, "K-Kyle, honey, where are you going?"'

He slipped his shoes on and said, "I've got a girl waiting on me ma, wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity and this way you and dad could have alone time."

"It's nice of you to think of us but, Kyle, I think it'd be better if you just stay home. You have a long day tomorrow with football practice early in the morning and then that big math test, I think you should just go back to sleep," I told him while smiling weakly.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Thanks ma, but uh, no thanks."

I clenched my eyes tightly and stepped in front of the door with all of the strength I could to cut him off and said, "Your father wouldn't want you out late at night...I think you should stay before he grounds you, please Kyle."

He scoffed, and for a moment, my heart was racing a mile a minute due to the fear building up inside of me.

"Mom, I'm going out. Now, please, get the fuck out of my way," he said slowly through gritted teeth as he was eye to eye with me.

I gulped and said, "I don't think your da-."

A gasp, a sharp and painful gasp followed by a fall to the ground followed my useless attempt to keep Kyle in his house, where he belonged on a school night.

"Y-you hit me," I stuttered while wiping the blood on the corner of my lip that strolled down my jaw. My hands were shaking from the impact of his rough hand slapping across my face.

"You're lucky you get off with a hit. Next time, if you get in my way Clarabelle, it'll be a kill," he whispered in my ear as I shuddered from his cool breath hitting my cheek.

I couldn't move my weak body or my weak mouth as Kyle scoffed while opening the door and saying, "Guess dad's not getting a blowjob tonight."

My body still remaining motionless, the time standing still as the replay of my own son hitting me scarred my memory for life...

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 HOURS LATER...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I have to go home baby, but, I'll be back tomorrow night..." I pecked her on the cheek and then continued smugly, "Well, tonight."

Katie giggled and for the first time, her eyes were gleaming in a way that made the butterfly's in my stomach explode due to the uncontrollable pleasure exploding from my body.

"I love you, Kyle," she said while leaning her naked breasts against my bare chest which made her heart race comfortably.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, love you too...I guess."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, sitting up as I crawled off of her still trembling body.

I picked up my clothes, throwing my shirt over my head as I said, "Well, I mean, we are just in high school...we don't know what love is yet."

Katie scoffed and said, "Yeah but you know where to shove your fucking cock."

"Yes ma'am," I told her while throwing her a spare condom that I always leave with her, in order to reassure her negative thoughts of me leaving her. I would never leave her because whenever I come over, her legs are open and my cock is hard.

_That's what makes Katie so unique...she's so willing._

"You're such a fucking asshole," she hissed as I snuck out of her window, beginning to walk down her ladder while saying obnoxiously, "Love you too!"

The lonely hour walk home was unbelievably warm because it was only September and believe it or not, I feel like I am in a fucking pizza oven sometimes...or, in a bonfire.

When I approached my house, I hesitantly walked inside because I didn't expect to see the person that I did, standing with his arms crossed tightly and the most pissed off expression on his face that I've ever seen.

_My dad._

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Can we get to 60? Please? ;)**

**I want to hear your guys' predictions! What do you think Eli is going to do to Kyle? Will he punish him or let it 'slide'? **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Pure Insanity

Hey guys! Wow, seems like this "Kyle" kid is starting to aggravate you all...well, I'm glad he is ;) If you think the last chapter was bad, you wait until this one...Please Enjoy the Sixth chapter of "Closer To The Edge"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

_**A/N**_-I'm going to be going away for a week so I probably won't upload for a little while, just a little. I promise once I get back from vacation and all the fingers on my left hand go from sore and numb to strong and not sore, aha (let's just say you're lucky you got this update considering I feel like I broke all the fingers on my left hand-lol) I will be updating each of my stories! :)

Oh, by the way, who enjoyed our little episode on Thursday? ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLOSER TO THE EDGE-CHAPTER 6<span>**

_**Adolescents are not monsters. They are just people trying to learn how to make it among the adults in the world, who are probably not so sure themselves.**_

**KYLE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Hey dad," I laughed and then asked, "What are you doing up so late?"

I watched as my father's lips curl into a grin and he rolled his eyes while clapping his hands together loudly, causing me to jolt as he whispered, "I can ask you the same question Kyle...the same, fucking question!"

_**I've never seen my dad this angry before...**_

"W-what did she tell you this time?" I asked, pointing to my mom, who was standing behind my dad, as if he was protecting her from me.

I watched as she gripped on my dad's forearm, trying to hold him back, but, you know, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. His nostrils flared as he screamed, "Tell me why you hit her Kyle! Tell me what is going on in your mind!"

"Eli sto-," Clare interrupted him, and I scoffed, "I hit her...because she deserved it."

My dad smiled and for a moment, as his arm flew back, I thought for a measly second that he was going to hit me.

_**Eli, my dad...hitting me...his son.**_

"Eli don't! Stop it!" Clare screeched, grabbing his arm and trying her best to pull it back and when that failed, considering he was charging at me like a bull...the only thing that stopped him was my mom, who was standing between us with her hand placed over his heaving chest.

"Relax Eli, it's me, relax," she told him as his heaving started to calm down and I smirked, "Well, I'm going to go head off to bed...I had a big night."

I watched as my bruised face of a mother wrapped her arms around a anxiety attack approaching father and I couldn't help but scoff when I heard my mother say, "Don't worry about it Eli, he didn't know what he was doing...it was all an accident."

_**It was funny how my plan to get rid of her, was slowly but surely working...because, well, whenever Clare looks at me she sees the little boy running around in the playground...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Do you want anything else to eat Eli?" I asked him, kissing him on the cheek as he stood up and shook his head, "N-no, I'm good."

When Eli glanced down at me, all I knew he was doing was staring at my busted lip that Kyle had created. All night, Eli held me in his arms and traced the outline of my teared lip soothingly, trying to get my face to stop hurting.

He placed his hand on the side of my face, rubbing the corner of my lips with his thumb as he whispered, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"E-Eli, it's fine, don't worry about it...just, go to work and I'll see you when you get home," I told him while patting him on the chest, trying to get him away from me...considering he hasn't let go of me since we woke up.

_**I was lucky I got into the bathroom alone this morning...**_

"You made the appointment with the shrink, right?" Eli asked me and I whispered, "I'll do it today Eli, when Kyle leaves for school."

Eli nodded and when he was about to leave, I twiddled with my fingers nervously while whispering, "U-uh, Eli can you wake up Kyle before you go? I'm just-," he nodded and said, "I know Clare, I'll do it."

I was beyond shocked to see Eli walk down the steps with Kyle rushing down behind him, already dressed and ready to go for school, holding his books tightly against his chest.

"I would've drove him," I told Eli as he shook his head, "We aren't taking any risks, Kyle, get in the car. I'm driving you."

The moment Eli and Kyle left, I quickly searched through the draws for Eli's old psychiatrist...

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I don't know man, it seems like they're treating me like I'm a five year old murderer," I told Jake and said, "Maybe that's because you've been acting like one."

I turned my head towards him, hissing through gritted teeth, "You know, the reason why I come to school is to get away from my fucked up mother and my asshole of a father. I don't need you on my shit list too, although, I'm sure you could fit."

When I started walking away from Jake, I heard footsteps and he called out, "Wait man, wait up!"

I stopped in my tracks, smirking, and he asked with a smile on his face, "What do you think you're going to do next? I-I mean you already slapped her, I'm sure your mom deserves more than that."

"You're right, she does..." I mumbled, glancing around the hallway and then seeing the girls swim team walking into the pool.

My eyebrows wiggled, glancing in their direction as I whispered, "My mom usually goes swimming around lunch time...maybe, I can...pay her a visit."

I cautiously turned the knob of my door to the right, hearing it click lowly, signaling it was opened as I quickly walked in, and turning my back to quietly close the door that I had opened before me.

"Alright," I mumbled while hiding behind the counter, to see Clare, in the pool with her back to the door.

_**She was in the deep end...perfect...**_

My eyes were distracted for a second as I saw a paper with my name written on it and my file from my doctor's office. I glared down at it, noticing what my fucking parents were up to.

"They want to send me to a shrink?" I asked, scoffing and then slamming the files down in the garbage as anger started to course venomously through my veins.

I made sure to open the sliding door as quietly as I could, making sure to not make any loud noises as I watched Clare rest her head on the ledge of the in ground pool in my backyard.

When I noticed her eyes lids were resting lightly, I slowly thanked Satan while quickly wrapping my left arm around her neck, holding her in a choke hold while using my other hand to cover her mouth.

I scoffed when I shoved her body underneath the water as she tried to struggle, tried to scream and tried, to be set free.

_**What she doesn't know is that trying, gets you nowhere in life...only doing.**_

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p><strong>So, reviews?<strong>

**72 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Hope I'm not freaking you guys out too much! ;)


	7. Bone Chilling

Hey guys! So, I've read that many of you are getting quite aggravated with the way Kyle is acting...how I can explain this to you, why he acts like...this, can't be explained quite yet. Please enjoy the seventh chapter of "Closer To The Edge"...

By the way, I'd just like to say that I love all of you guys' reaction this story, so don't hesitate in clicking that** "review"** button at the bottom and making me smile! :)

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-**SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLOSER TO THE EDGE-CHAPTER 7<span>**

_**The child supplies the power, but the parents have to do the steering.**_

**JAKE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Please! It's an emergency! You need to get home, you need to, right now!" I screamed at Eli over the phone for the fifteenth time as I continued, "Kyle's going to drown your wife and you're having second thoughts? Get your ass over here!"

"O-okay, go inside Jake and check on her...go!" He screamed at me and I nodded, shutting my phone and tossing it to the floor as I rammed through Kyle's front door, only to see Kyle, sitting on the side of the pool with his feet up.

_**My heart, has never raced with this much fear in my life.**_

"Jake, buddy, what are you doing here?" He asked, sipping the lemonade in his hand.

I glanced around, looking beside me and all around me, not seeing Clare at all...which, only made my heart race faster and my knees buck. I took a deep breath and as I approached Kyle, I asked calmly, "Kyle, where's Clare?"

"I don't know," he said while taking another sip of his lemonade through his bendy straw.

"You don't know?" I asked, looking around the pool side nervously, my eyes trying to get a look at everything so that I could save her. But, the damage could've already been done by now.

_**Maybe I was too late...**_

I glared at Kyle, only to see the towel beneath him suspiciously covering whatever was underneath him. I gasped when I saw a limp hand sticking out beneath him and I quickly rushed to her, pushing Kyle over, causing him to fall on the floor.

"What did you fucking do Kyle?" I asked, turning Clare onto her back as he continued, "apparently she's not a very good swimmer."

"Oh shit," I mumbled, not knowing what to do because now I was mentally cursing myself for not taking that lifeguard course last semester. I didn't know how to save her, she was lying on her backside, her curls soaking wet with...blood?

I glanced down at my hand which was covered in blood from touching the back of her head. My eyebrows tightened together as I watched her chest remain still and my heart raced with fear that she could be...gone.

I heard the door shut and I breathed out in relief when I saw a running Eli, "I didn't do anything sir, I didn't-."

He rushed to her side as I stood and watched in alarm while he frantically searched for a pulse while pleading through heaving sobs, "Please Clare, I'm right here...it's Eli! Wake up! Please!"

"Jake, call 911!" Eli screamed as he started to do mouth to mouth on Clare...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

_**I can't believe this...**_

"You can go home now Jake, thank you...for everything you did today. You're a strong and brave kid," I told him, patting him on the shoulder as he nodded and asked, "Mr. Goldsworthy, do you know what's going to happen to Kyle?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Right now, my main priority is making sure Clare is okay. They said she's stable so..that's better than unstable, right?"

He smiled and said, "Please make sure that he gets the help he needs."

"I will Jake, but, I don't think you're going to be seeing Kyle around school for a while..." I reassured him and I said, "Speaking of Kyle, where is he? Did he leave when you came to my house?"

Jake looked down at his feet and said, "I'm sorry, I was just...I didn't try to stop him because I was worried about Clare and-," I cut him off while saying, "Relax Jake, you did what you had to do. It's time for you to go home."

_**Right now, my mind was so unstable that my hands were shaking violently...**_

After hours and hours of pacing the empty hospital hallways, tugging at the roots of my hair, clenching my fists in aggravation...my name was finally called out and I was allowed to see Clare.

"Before you go in Eli," the doctor told me, holding me back from going inside her room, "You need to know that Clare, because of the damage on her head, she might not remember certain things."

"What do you mean?" I asked through gritted teeth.

The doctor was overlooking her file as he said, "Well, since you reported that she fell into the pool in your backyard, when she hit her head on the edge...what would you expect?"

I nodded "Will she remember me?" I asked as my voice shook, in fear of the possibility of Clare not remembering me.

"Just go slow with her...that's all that I'm saying," he gave me a pat on the back as I slowly turned the knob to her door and entered.

Tears ran down my face as I covered my mouth with my hand, glancing at Clare who had a part of her head stitched up and her chest moving up and down slowly. I gulped and she whispered through parted lips, "Eli."

I smiled and grabbed her hand tightly, "I'm right here Clare, I'm right here."

"I'm so scared," she whispered, wrapping her shaking arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. She comfortably snuggled her head in the crook of my neck as I sighed in relief, knowing that she at least remembered me.

"You don't have to worry Clare, you're safe," I whispered as her lip quivered against my earlobe while whispering, "I-I'll never be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"How could you do that to your fucking mother?" I screamed at Kyle, kicking him in the shin as he fell to the floor and trembled beneath my every punch, my every hit and my every kick.

_**When I walked in on Kyle, he was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and flipping through channels on the t.v...which, resulted something inside me snapping. **_

He groaned and I asked, "Does it hurt? huh?"

I took it upon myself to come back to the Goldsworthy household and help Eli and Clare out by teaching him a little physical lesson. Although he was bigger than me, he wasn't quicker than me.

"Stop it Jake," he groaned, clenching his ankle in pain as I laughed and screamed, "Did you stop when Clare begged you to stop? Did you?"

Blood started to trickle down his lips as I stumbled back in fear when he scoffed and said, "Of course she did...but, that's the best part...hearing her beg, like the whore she is."

"Oh, that's it!" I screeched, lifting him up on his feet by the stupid collar on his fucking shirt while slamming him against a closet door.

"What are you going to do Jake? Hurt me?" He asked, biting his lip as a smirk curled up on his lips and I smiled, "No...something that your parents should've done a long time ago."

Without a word, I slammed my knee into his dick, causing him to groan in pain.

He held his cock in both hands as he slid slowly down the wall. "You fuck," Kyle groaned and continued, "I thought you were my fucking friend...friends don't treat each other like this."

I continued to look at him with a disgusted expression on my face. I watched as he lifted his head, glaring into my eyes as he hissed through gritted teeth, "Now...you're just one of _**them.**_"

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN<strong>

_**Reviews?**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Dead End

Hey guys! I want to thank all of you who reviewed/alerted/subscribed to chapter seven and I'd like to apologize for my absence on this story. I couldn't really think of an idea for this chapter for a while and I got a review saying "Please continue, pleaseee" so thank that anon for this update. Sorry if you have to read the last chapter over again to know what's going on, I know I hate when I have to do that, so I apologize. Please Enjoy the Eighth chapter of "CLOSER TO THE EDGE"...

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLOSER TO THE EDGE-CHAPTER 8<span>**

_**Parenting is a stage of life's journey where the milestones come about every fifty feet**_

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Between Clare, Kyle, and the drama in my house...this has been one of the best nights of my life," I admitted, taking a sip out of my beer as my co-worker, Adam, let me stay for a couple of drinks after a stressful day at work.

"If this has been one of the best nights of your life, I don't know how the hell you've been living," Adam told me, as I laughed, shaking my head while raking my fingers through my hair.

"Did you leave the kid alone with Clare or-," I scoffed, "Are you crazy? That's like leaving the devil alone with a box of matches. I have him under house arrest. When I'm not there watching his every move, Drew is...Clare's brother."

"That's good, but what about Clare? How's she been doing with the memory and all?" He asked, flipping through the channels on his television while picking up a piece of pizza out of the second box we downed.

"She's alright, memory is vivid for the most part. But, I swear, it's like she's blind when it comes to who or what Kyle really is," I whispered confusingly as I took another sip of my beer.

"Dude, she's a mom...even if the kid killed her, she'd still be all like 'oh, my baby, is he okay?'" Adam joked as I grew nervous, "U-uh, I'm sorry man, I have to call it a night, I think it's time for me to go."

"I was just kidding, you know that, right?" He asked, as I gathered my brief case and I sighed, "I know you're joking...b-but, Kyle isn't."

* * *

><p>"Clare! Drew!" I called out their names frantically, as Clare appeared from the kitchen, with a smile on her face as she pecked my lips, pulling me into a warm, comfortable embrace.<p>

"How was work?" She asked sweetly as I nodded, "Great...as usual, but where's Drew and Kyle?"

"Drew thought it would be fun to give him a break from homeschooling and get a little phys ed into his schedule," Clare answered, walking me to the backdoor as I smiled, watching Drew with a line of dodge balls on the floor as Kyle ducked each one chucked at his head.

"Come on, who was your gym teacher in school? What do they teach you kids?" Drew shouted, chucking another ball at Kyle as he glared at Drew, "They taught me how to play fairly, not sixty balls to nothing."

"Should've thought of that before you decided to try and drown your mother, you could be in prison for all I care," Drew hissed as I sighed, "I'll go get Drew to calm him down, I'll be back inside soon."

"I'll get dinner started," Clare whispered, then gripped my bicep, "A-After dinner, can we…talk?"

"Sure," I pecked her lips as she turned to walk back into the kitchen and I made my way into the backyard. Drew smiled and said, "Daddy's home, which means my shift is over."

"Thank god," Kyle mumbled as I smirked, "That doesn't mean home schooled gym is over."

As hard as it is to look at my son without wanting to wrap my hands around his throat for trying to kill Clare, he's still my son, which means I still love him. Even though he does have a couple of screws loose, so does everyone else.

"Drew, you want to stay for one more game?" I asked, as he was already making his way inside, "Depends...what are the teams?"

* * *

><p>For the past hour, Kyle and I teamed up against Drew and surprisingly, my mad dodge ball skills didn't come out during this game. But, for one thing, I watched my son smile for the first time in weeks.<p>

He's been miserable living at home, but we can't trust him to go back to school yet.

_Not until the therapist says so._

"Dinner's ready," called out Clare from the window as everyone dropped the dodge balls in their hands, before running into the house and fighting each other to get through the door first.

I pecked Clare's lips as we all took a seat at the table, and Drew and Kyle kept fighting over the food.

"Guys," I shook my head, "There's plenty of food for the both of you to inhale, just take a breath."

"Oh Eli, you smell," Clare held her nose with her fingers, moving away from me as everyone laughed. I asked, "That bad huh? Maybe next time I shouldn't play hardcore homeschooling gym in my work suit. I'll admit, it wasn't my best idea."

"I'll go take a quick shower, Drew, if you leave before I'm out, I'll see you tomorrow," I pounded his fist, exploding it out while making all the sound effect noises we could possibly make.

"Seriously dude, you smell like shit, go shower," I smirked, "Alright...Alright, why do I have a feeling you guys are just pulling my strings."

"I'm sure the strings have deteriorated with the smell," Kyle mumbled as Clare couldn't help but let go of her uncontrollable, intoxicating giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>2 HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"K-Kyle's sleeping," Clare whispered, walking into our bedroom, taking a hesitant seat beside me as I flipped through my work files, trying to match each case with the right person.<p>

"Good, that's what he should be doing," I mumbled as Clare stuttered, "C-Can we talk now?"

"One second Clare," I whispered, squinting my eyes to try and see the fine print at the bottom of the page. I growled in frustration, my eyes slowly giving out on me as Clare sighed, "I told you you should get glasses."

"I have them," I noted, "I just don't want to wear them."

"Why? I think you look sexy in them," Clare mumbled with a seductive tone in her voice as I smirked, looking up from my papers that were flooding my lap, "Really?"

She nodded, as I pecked her lips, but she kept her hand in place beneath my chin, forcing me to stay in place. Her lips moved hungrily over mine, as she tilted her head, creating a space between our lips while her hand toyed with the string on my sweatpants as I gasped, "Clare, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Eli," she quickly moved off the bed and I tossed my papers to the side, grabbing her arm before she could leave, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tears formed in her eyes when she turned around to face me and I gulped, my heart sinking into my stomach, never particularly loving the feeling of seeing my wife being brought to tears.

I cupped her face soothingly, stroking my hand over her blushing cheek as she whimpered, her chin trembling. My left hand rubbed her side gently, as I asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's...wrong Eli, it's just, I don't know, I've been thinking about...," her sentence trailed off, creating unnecessary suspense.

I was quickly and easily growing impatient with her teenage, dramatic behavior as I gestured my hands in a way to basically say "move on before I'm dead". I sighed, as she curled her hair, "I-I don't know...it's stupid, forget it."

"No, come on, just tell me," I ordered as she shrugged her shoulders, grabbing my hand as I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. My heart stopped beating when I heard her whispered, "I want another baby, Eli."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 8<strong>

**Reviews? :D**

_**Can you review so I know you guys haven't stopped reading? :) Because, then I'll just end this right here...**_

_**Oh and also, who votes that it's too dangerous for Clare to have a baby around Kyle? Or, do you think that Kyle is now become stable around the family and won't harm the baby or Clare in any way? Tell me what ya' think! :D **_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	9. Awakening

Hey guys! Loved the reviews on the last chapter! So, I've decided to prolong this story further with hopefully more frequent updates! As for the voting, you guys are sure in for some surprises! Love you guys, Please Enjoy the Ninth Chapter of "CLOSER TO THE EDGE"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER-**SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLOSER TO THE EDGE-CHAPTER 9<span>**

_**Love is always saying you're sorry**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"How could you not want another baby? Am I really that unattractive for you that you don't want to share something so special between us?" She asked me, as I just stood there, dumbfounded, "Don't twist my words Clare, we shouldn't have another baby! We don't exactly have the healthiest environment for one!"

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother?" She spat, crossing her arms, "Clare, you're not a bad mother. It's just that having someone pregnant in a house with a teenager who is five times your height and body size, that tried to kill you isn't exactly the smartest thing to do!"

"I see how it is, fine, you don't like the way I look, you don't want to have sex with me...here's your pillow, have fun on the couch, I hope the spirals stick into your back, you prick," Clare threw the pillow from our bed at my face, as she pushed me out the door of our bedroom.

"Are you serious?" I huffed as she spoke sternly, "As serious as I was when I gave you my purity ring. Now get out."

She slammed the door in my face, and my eyebrows tightened in confusion as I looked down the hall, seeing Kyle standing by his door, "Mom kicked you out, huh?"

"Out of the room yes, apparently telling her we shouldn't add another member to our family was just another way of telling her that she's unattractive," I smirked, scratching the back of my head as Kyle said, "Well, you could've just had sex with her anyway to make her shut up..."

"Let's not talk about your mother and I's sex life. Shouldn't you be sleeping anyway?" I asked him as he laughed, "How could I sleep with you two screaming like idiots for the past ten minutes?"

"Right, sorry about that. Well, now that it's over, you can go back to sleep, night Kyle," I placed a hand on his shoulder as he gestured towards our bedroom, "You're not going to go back inside?"

"I'll let her cool down. Right now, I'm pretty sure if I walked through that door she would throw the sharpest thing she had closest to her at me. Considering I keep a knife under our bed for protection, she'd probably play 'darts' with my head," I joked, as Kyle smirked, "Well...have fun on the couch."

As I made my way down the steps, gripping my pillow, I heard Kyle call out my name and I asked, "What's wrong?" I heard him take a deep breath, then whisper, "Nothing...I just, I love you dad."

"Love you too, son."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Who does he think he is?

All I ask of him is to stick his penis inside me and finish off, not to do the dishes, or vacuum the dirty carpet, or do the laundry, or drive Kyle anywhere. I don't understand how the easiest job a husband has, he can't fulfill!

"He can suck his own dick for the rest of life for all I fucking care," I muttered into the pillow, as tears streamed down my face due to the rejection of my own husband.

It's as if history is repeating itself, and it hurts just as bad as before. My heart sunk into my stomach as my throat tightened from my choked sobs. I continued to cry, until my eyelids grew heavy, darkness taking over me...

* * *

><p>Kyle stood over his parents' bed, watching his mother toss and turn; he assumed she was probably in the midst of a nightmare.<p>

He smirked, taking his finger and tracing the outline of her heart over her chest. Kyle watched intently as she didn't move, too absorbed in her dreams. Kyle gripped the knife from underneath his father's side of the bed, and his palms were sweating.

Kyle always dreamt about this moment, about how he would stab the dagger through her heart and watch her blood spill from her mouth. He planned on having some popcorn to watch her bleed to death, but, I guess just watching would have to do for now.

His heart raced with ecstasy as he put his cold hand over her heart, feeling it beat against his rough hand.

Clare's tears were stained on the sheets of the bed, and Kyle smirked, loving that she would die with the thought of her husband not sexually wanting her.

Just as Kyle brought the knife above his head, ready to strike, he whispered, "I'll always love you mommy dearest", but lightning struck, startling Clare.

He glanced around nervously, ducking underneath the bed, sliding beneath it as Clare screamed out Eli's name. Kyle growled, knowing that he'd now have to stay under here until they both went to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"ELI!" I snapped up from an uncomfortable sleep, hearing Clare call out my name frantically.

She continued to scream out my name, and when I heard thunder and lightning strike at the same time outside, I knew why she was calling for me. Clare was never fond of storms, nor did she want to be alone during them.

"I'm right here," I whispered, my chest heaving as I found Clare in tears on our bed. She was sitting up, her eyes frantic as another clap of thunder caused her to jolt. I walked to her side and said, "I thought I wasn't allowed in here tonight."

"Oh shut up, Eli," she whimpered, as I wrapped my arms around her, pecking her lips.

She instantly curled into my body, gripping onto my waist as she stuttered, "I-I had a r-really bad dream...and then the lightening, the thunder. I-I'm sorry, I-I just, it was so real."

I stroked her curly hair, as her body shook, "It's alright Clare, it was just a dream."

"He was standing over me with a knife, Eli," She told me as my eyebrows tightened in confusion, "What are you talking about? Who was standing over you with a knife?"

Her blue eyes glistened with tears as she whispered, "Kyle."

"Honey, it was just a bad dream, don't worry about it. I put Kyle to bed before, he was out like a light," I told her, reassuring her worries as she sniffled, "It's probably just the storm affecting my dreams..."

"It's fine, here, I'll distract you," I brought her into a kiss, her lips quivering but within seconds, stabilizing. I smirked as she placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me onto the bed as she climbed on top of me.

I gripped her waist gently, guiding her across my lower half, trying to get an erection. She moaned into my mouth, and as usual, my cock stood up within a minute. She giggled against my lips, whispering, "I've missed you Eli."

"Trust me, I think I missed you more," I flipped us over, and she giggled as I started to remove her tank top.

After having Kyle, Clare didn't like to encounter me in a sexual manner because she was self conscious about her body. And since I had to respect her wishes, I had to reside in jacking off when she's in the shower.

Which never turned out as pleasing as it did when Clare does it...

When I couldn't immediately get it off her body, I didn't waste any time in ripping off her tank top. It's as if her clothes were glued onto her body. She smiled, tugging at the hem of my shirt as I leaned up, tossing it up and over onto the floor.

Clare raked her fingernails over my chest, gliding down to my sternum as she giggled, "I think you were right...you did miss me more."

"Oh shut up," I joked as I kissed her frantically, trying to "cop a feel".

Clare's eyes shot open when I cupped her breasts unexpectedly, and she whimpered in my ear, not rejecting me, urging me to move faster. I pressed my lips against her chest, feeling her heart thudding beneath my smirk.

"I-I want you E-Eli, h-hurry," Clare leaned up, tugging ferociously at my pajama pants. We both ripped off each other's clothes, and within an instant, I was teasing her clit with the tip of my dick.

"E-Eli we're not in high school or at our honey moon anymore, I don't deserve to be teased," she whimpered, as I kissed her lips, whispering seductively against her earlobe, "Oh yes you do, sweetheart."

With one swift thrust, I rammed into Clare.

It wasn't like the first time, she wasn't extremely tight, but I think having Kyle helped her out in that area. I smirked, kissing the fainting stretch marks on the sides of her hip bones.

"So beautiful," I whimpered, as Clare shook her head, gripping my shoulders, and a moan escaped her lips as she laid me back onto my back. I licked my lips, grabbing onto her breasts as she pounced on top of me.

All I could feel was ecstasy. All I could see was bright stars and Clare's face as the pleasure took over me with every slam onto my cock...

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

_I want to vomit._

_I need to vomit._

**Now.**

The springs above me from the mattress pounded onto my chest, probably creating a bruise as my mom screamed out my dad's name. It's like they didn't fucking know I was underneath them!

Oh wait, they don't...

Well, whatever, they should still be considerate as to that their son is probably sleeping like an angel in his bed right down the hallway! They've been fucking like rabbits for the past hour, nonstop moaning and groaning...and oh the fucking giggling!

**I can't take it anymore!**

"O-oh, oh, so close...so close...," I heard my mother whimper, probably clawing up my dad's back like the whore she is.

The bile burned the back of my throat as I listened to their fluids mixing together. I groaned lowly, as I heard my mother and father panting like dogs on a two hundred degree day.

"That was amazing," my father said, still out of breath as I felt the bed creak, signaling someone was now lying on top of someone else, "And this view is even more amazing..."

Yup, my mom's on my dad right now, and I'm underneath them...

_**Look at that fuckery.**_

"I think the storm is over," my dad said, and my mother sighed in content, all giddy over getting what she wanted. She always gets her fucking way, no matter what or which way, she gets what she wants.

Including cock.

"What storm?" She joked, and I heard their lips smash together.

I rolled my eyes, waiting for the minute I hear fucking silence so I can go back into my room and throw up all over...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"So she kicked you out of the room, then she screamed out for help when lightning struck...then you ended up having a two hour marathon of makeup sex. Nice one, Goldsworthy," Adam fist bumped me as I pounded it back. "Man, it was the best sex I've had in months!"

"She even made me breakfast this morning, and since Kyle was sleeping...let's just say that the cook was commando," I grinned as Adam smiled, "I'm happy for you man, you actually seem a little less stressed or tense today. I think you should have sex more often. How long was it anyway since you've done that?"

"Probably..." I sighed, "I don't know actually, a while though."

"Eli," Adam persisted as I flipped through the file on my desk, "I don't know Adam...I can't remember, will you not bug me and let me be in my aftermath of bliss?"

"More than a year?" Adam asked, his voice high as I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking off my glasses and placing them on my desk, "Two years, six months, and four days."

"Damn, that's a long ass time," he said, as I mumbled, "Yeah and the time before that, it was New Years and Clare was drunk out of her mind...which is why I got laid that night."

"Man, it's almost closing time...do you want to celebrate your sexual awakening, perhaps, get a drink with everybody?" Adam asked, as a group of workers stood at the door, all people who I just usually say 'hi' to, looking anxious.

"Dude, you know I can't, I have to get back to Clare. Sorry guys," I said as I closed the file on my desk, giving up on the desperate search of background information for the day as everyone whined, "Come on man, take a break!"

My eyebrows tightened in confusion as Adam talked into a cell phone, "Yes Clare...yes I'll have him home by midnight. Thanks for understanding, and no he won't be completely out of it. We're just having a guy's night at my house. Video games and chips, like we're back in high school. You have a goodnight now, Clare. Eli says he loves you! Bye!"

"What did you just do?" I asked as he grinned, handing me my phone back, "Thanks to me, you have about, approximately four hours to get completely wasted! Come on Eli, you get a break from life, you get a little drink in ya', then you go home...what's the worst that can happen?"

"Alright, why not."

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

**Longest review will get a sneak preview to the next chapter :D**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	10. Hangover

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews on this story! This is going to be about fifteen chapters, about. I want to start ending some stories, to start new ones. Anyways, Please Enjoy The Tenth Chapter Of "Closer To The Edge"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Closer To The Edge-Chapter 10<span>_**

**_I'm a human being. I cry, I'm actually extremely sensitive, my feelings get hurt, I get scared, I get nervous, just like everyone else._**

**ELI **

"Holy fuck man! You are the bestest friend I've ever had!" I screamed at Adam, over the blaring music filling my head as he screamed back at me, "You're so fucking wasted man! We did it! You're drunk as hell! How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to...like I'm going to-," I quickly covered my mouth, darting to the closest garbage can, hovering over it and disposing of everything I placed into my mouth today.

My knees bucked as I felt a gentle hand on my back, patting it. The hand was using gentle motions, and my eyebrows tightened, but not questioning it because I felt another round coming up.

When I was finally done, I leaned up, before spitting in the garbage, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. I quickly shut my eyes when I felt the blaring light clash with my sensitive vision.

"Here, drink this," I heard a faint voice say, and my eyes bulged, noticing it was a woman's voice.

"No, no I have a wife. She's about this high," I lifted my hand to my shoulder, then laughed, "She has these tiny curls...that are just so big, and so curly! If you could see her, she has the most...AH-MAZING rack in the universe! You look exactly like her actually!"

A boost of confidence shot through the girl, and then I squinted my eyes, touching her cheek, tracing it with my finger, "Wait a minute! You aren't Clare...she doesn't really have make-up caked on her face. It makes you look like that little girl from Jersey Shore who likes pickles and dick..."

The next thing I knew, I was covered in beer, my hair soaking it up.

_What? It was true. _

"You're such a prick," I heard a girl say as I laughed, calling out Adam's name while stumbling around this club. At this point, I could barely see my hand in front of my face, nor could I think straightly.

"Adam! I want to go home! Take me home!" I slurred, as I gripped onto some random dude, who was much buffer than Adam, "...oh fuck, you're not Adam."

**_The next thing I knew, everything went black..._**

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

I was sitting at home, the silence bringing me into a paranoid state.

But, I managed to bring myself back to last night in my imagination, which helped my heart beat slow down and my body to relax. Although, I couldn't help the tiny tapping of my foot as I stood in the kitchen, glancing at the clock every two seconds.

_**12:30am. **_

No call from Eli, not even a drunk text from Adam.

I wasn't stupid, I knew Adam was taking Eli out to go to that club Eli always enjoyed going to before we had Kyle. He used to bring me there too, but it was never my crowd. Eli fit in fairly well with drunk people, but me, I always ended up just getting a huge headache and a killer hangover in the morning.

"Mom," I jumped, seeing Kyle standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "Oh sweetheart, it's after midnight, what are you doing up?"

"I could say the same to you."

An uncomfortable stare between us had caused my heart to race as I offered, "D-Do you want me to make you some warm milk? That used to help you sleep when you were little."

"I'm not little anymore mom, I just have a lot on my mind," He hissed, as I said, "Kyle, you know your dad and I love you so much."

"If you_** loved**_ me so much you wouldn't keep me up all last night from your fucking moaning and screaming! If you two_** loved**_ me you would let me go back to school! If you _**loved** _me so fucking much you'd let me be normal!" Kyle screamed at me, as I sighed, trying to keep him calm, "Honey, we love you and we don't want to keep you under house arrest, but you were out of control. We can't let you go back to school until we know you're better."

"I had a girlfriend mom, I had friends in Degrassi. I miss them, I don't want to stay here anymore. You two are just...just driving me insane!" Kyle screamed, throwing one of the tea cups that was sitting on the kitchen table onto the floor.

I gasped, "Kyle, you need to relax...please, your father is going to be home any second."

"No! No! The both of you are against me! You're both out to get me! You both hate me and want to send me to the nut house! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" I jumped back a little when I saw the crazy eyes, the same as Eli's when he used to get out of** _control. _**

Kyle thought he had me cornered, but if he was just like Eli in this _area_, I knew exactly how to calm him down, even though he was bigger and stronger than me.

"Kyle, sweetheart, let's just get you back to bed. It's getting late, we're both exhausted. Please, let's just go to bed," I smiled at him, but he only shook his head, angered tears staining his cheeks, "YOU'RE JUST A STUPID, LAZY WHORE WHO'S ONLY GOOD FOR HAVING KIDS AND GETTING FUCKED IN THE ASS! NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND HERE! DAD WOULD BE FINE WITHOUT YOU! HE HATES YOU, JUST AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A PUSSY AND SCARED OF A LITTLE THUNDER STORM YOU WOULD'VE BEEN IN A FUCKING CASKET ALREADY!"

"S-so you were there? Last night? I wasn't dreaming?" My parted lips were struggling to release any type of air, "Yeah _mom,_ I was. I waited until you cried yourself to sleep, then, I went for it. I was going to strike you right here."

He poked the flesh over my heart roughly, causing me to jolt back as far as I could, before my back came in contract with the stove, "K-Kyle, please, just calm down. Do you want to end up in here forever? With the both of us? If you just behave we wouldn't have to keep you here, just please, stop this. Stop it."

"No, I've gotten this far, I'm not going to stop," He hissed, as my heart was beating against my sons chest. His tears were falling as his hands reached over to the stove, trying to turn it on as I struggled, "No Kyle, stop! If you turn it on my back will burn! Stop! Back up!"

"Sorry Clarabelle, but this is how it has to be. I _**never** _loved you," His hand reached for the knob, my heart racing, all the air getting trapped in my clenched mouth. Tears burned through my skin like acid, my palms sweating as I begged, "P-Please Kyle, we love you, we'll get you help. You need help, please! O-Or, I won't tell your father about this, it'll be a secret between you and I! I won't tell anyone! Just not this, please!"

I was frantically trying to stall him, praying that Eli will come in through the door.

As if someone answered my prayers, Kyle quickly let go of me and I rushed to the door, seeing Adam holding up a stumbling Eli. The second Eli looked up at me, he smiled, stroking the side of my face, "Your face...so soft."

His head quickly hung heavily, and I sighed, asking Adam, "Are you drunk too?"

"N-no, Fiona met us there. Which means, I got drink-blocked," He joked, as I asked, "C-can you just help me bring him upstairs? His drunk side isn't very light."

My eyes widened when I saw Kyle walk over to us, acting as if he wasn't trying to burn me a few seconds ago, "I'll help daddy up the steps, no problem. Oh geez, you're right mom, he is a bit on the heavy side when he's drunk."

Adam and Kyle were side by side as Eli mumbled words no human could understand...

* * *

><p>"Eli, sit still and stop laughing," I begged, not being able to hold back the smile on my face while I tried to unbuckle his pants, but he just kept laughing. It was so hard to deal with drunk Eli.<p>

"Don't touch my penis! Only my wife can!" He shook his head, groaning, acting as if I was aggravating him, meanwhile it was the other way around, "Eli, I am your wife and I'm not going to touch your penis. Please, just sit still so I can put different clothes on you, you reek."

"Rape! Rape!" I shook my head, groaning, "Eli, I've had enough tonight with Kyle, just snap out of it!"

My words didn't even phase him as he sat up, staring into my eyes, touching my lips shakily with his fingertips, "Y-You know, you look..exactly like my wife. Except, she has these breasts...just so amazing. There's no other pair like them, just fucking amazing."

I felt his hands cup my breasts and I growled, "Eli! Enough! Now I'm convinced you're not even drunk and you're just fucking with me now."

"Is it working?" He joked, but then hiccuped in my face, falling back into the bed, burying his head in our pillows.

"Eli," I whined, but he only shook his head, moaning into the fabric.

I shook my head, going underneath the bed, and grabbing the knife Eli always keeps hidden. I grabbed it, while walking over to our bedroom door and locking it with one swift turn.

"Come sleep with me lovely!" Eli called out to me, a very bad British impersonation replacing his voice as he held out his arms, "Snuggle with me my cuddle muffin."

"I really hope you don't remember what you say tomorrow morning so I can use it against you," I whispered, pecking his temple as he buried his head between my breasts, mumbling, "I love them...so much."

I shook my head, gripping the knife that Eli didn't even know I was holding as I felt Eli's lips in the valley of my breasts. He was so lucky he was my husband, or else I'd be screaming at him, sober or not...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"...Oh god," I groaned, moving my lips, but feeling smooth skin against them.

This wasn't just any skin, it was definitely not mine, but it was Clare's. I could taste her skin on my dry lips any day. I licked my lips, trying to regain consciousness to wake myself up.

My head was pounding as I lifted my body up slightly, only to have everything hit me at once.

The headache, the vomit, and the shaking legs as I darted into our bedroom bathroom, hovering over the toilet. I quickly grasped the toilet seat, propping it up as I held it up, my insides coming up within an instant.

"Sh, it's alright Eli. I'm right here," I heard Clare whisper, knowing if she talked normally I'd probably have to cover my ears to block out the pounding headache I'd receive from her voice.

I groaned, my body jerking up and things I've never seen in my life before coming out of my mouth as my body shook involuntarily. I felt Clare's hand rubbing my back, creating a calming rhythm as she whispered, "Don't worry Eli, I'm right here."

Clare gripped onto my shaking hand, knowing that throwing up is not one of my favorite things to do, nor does it really help me stay calm, "It's alright Eli, I'm not going anywhere."

I leaned my head on the toilet seat, flushing the toilet with my other hand as I glanced up at Clare, who just shook her head, saying, "Come on, let's take a shower together. Drew is already downstairs with Kyle teaching him, so we have about an hour until I have to teach him math."

"Alright," I tried to stand up, but I growled in defeat when I couldn't, "How about I just watch you take a shower?"

"Eli, you have to shower away this hangover. You got yourself into this, now you're getting yourself out of it," Clare ordered, gripping my two hands as I stood from the floor, only to lean back on the toilet in a daze.

When Clare started the shower, letting the hot water pound on the shower floor, she waited until steam surrounded us to start undressing. I smirked, quickly coming out of my dazed hangover when Clare started to undress.

"Are you sure you just want to watch?" Clare asked, as I bit my lip, "Actually, change of plans...make some room in there."

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><strong>7 Reviews=Next Chapter<strong> (:

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	11. Shock

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts. This story will soon be coming to an end, I'd say about fourteen chapters in total or so. I'm not too sure, but I want this to end with a shock. So, Please Enjoy The Eleventh Chapter of "Closer To The Edge"...

**Twitter:**TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Closer To The Edge-Chapter 11<span>**_

**_I know God wouldn't give me anything I can't handle, I just wish he didn't trust me so much._**

**ELI**

"Come on Kyle, you're going to have to get out of the car sometime," I watched as my son struggled with himself, glaring at the therapists building that I used to walk into everyday for four years.

I placed my hand on his shoulders, flashing him a comforting smile, "Come on Kyle, she won't hurt you. All she wants to do is help you. She managed to help me, and that says a lot. So please, just give this place a chance."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Kyle looked at me, tears streaming down his cheeks as I sighed, "I don't think you're crazy Kyle, just misguided. Listen, the quicker you go in there, the quicker mom and I will be back to pick you up."

"Why can't I just go with you two to mom's doctor appointment? I want to know if she's really pregnant too," He sniffled, as I turned off my car, toying with the keys in the ignition, "I know that you want to go, but if she is pregnant, trust me, their will be plenty of more appointments you can go to. We'll be back in an hour Kyle, just an hour. Sixty minutes, that's it."

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?" I scoffed, "No son, I don't think so."

He groaned, before pulling the door open, and slamming it. I shook my head, not believing how much he acts like me, but looks like Clare. Clare and I have been trying to have a baby for the past two months, and now that she had missed her period, she decided today would be the day we go to the doctor. I haven't really processed everything with Kyle yet, but Clare and I are trying our best.

"Love you," I called out the window as Kyle turned around, waving faintly, before walking inside the therapists office.

I roared up the engine, making my way back to the house.

Of course Clare had to be stubborn, and tell me to drop Kyle off, then come back to get her. She said she needed extra time to "get ready". Meanwhile I know she's just stalling because she hates needles and knows the doctor has to take her blood...

* * *

><p>As I pulled up to my house, walking through the door, calling out Clare's name as I heard a gasping, heaving noise, "Clare? Clare! Come on Clare, it's almost eleven, we need to go or we're going to be late for the appointment."<p>

_Women, I will** never** understand why they always insist on being late. _

I made my way up the steps quickly, and rushed into our bathroom, only to see Clare slouched over the toilet, hugging it like it was her best friend in the whole world, "Eli, I don't feel so good."

"Oh Clare," I whispered, as she hiccuped, then leaned over the open toilet, heaving all her breakfast up, her body shaking in response to her actions. I did the only two things I knew always worked when Clare threw up to calm her down, rub her back and hold her hair.

I did just that, while saying soothingly, "Sh, it'll be alright. Just breathe, relax."

"Eli I'm pregnant," She said, pulling back, to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, "I took a couple of tests, and I'm definitely pregnant. I don't want to go to the doctor, please, I don't want to go."

She was like a little kid when it came to not wanting to go to the doctor.

"Clare, you have to go. Even if we have to bring the toilet with us," I smirked, kissing her forehead, but then pulled back immediately, "Clare, you're sweating, running a fever, and throwing up. We need to go to the doctor to get you medicine to regulate everything going on with your body. Come on sweetheart, let's go."

I wrapped my arms around Clare, lifting her from the floor, and bringing her into the car, all the while having her scream at me and tugging on my hair like a five year old...

* * *

><p>After stopping six times on the highway for Clare to relieve herself, we finally made it to the doctor's in one piece.<p>

"You okay?" I asked, looking over at Clare who was pouting, her face beat red and curls sticking to her forehead. I sighed, reaching for her hand, but she swatted it away as I groaned, "Pregnancy hormones already kicking in huh?"

"Clare Goldsworthy!" Her name was called and she glared at me, before getting up without me, and marching in through the door. The nurse looked at me, and I sighed in complete confusion, while apologizing for Clare's behavior, "I'm really sorry about her, I don't know what's wrong."

"The worst thing you can possibly tell a pregnant woman, is that she's acting irrational because of pregnancy hormones," The nurse informed me, as I got up, asking, "What room is the hurricane whirling into?"

"Room five, down the hall to the right. Oh and Mr. Goldsworthy," I turned to look at the nurse, who sighed, "Don't call her a whirling hurricane or we might actually have some destruction."

I chuckled, "I'll try."

When I reached room five, I heard heavy sobs coming from behind the door. I clenched my eyes shut, taking deep breaths before entering the room, only to see Clare, propped up on the table, "Y-you think I'm like a whirling hurricane?"

"You heard that?" I asked, as she sniffled, wiping her irritated cheeks, "I heard it all, okay Eli? If your mission was to drag me here and hurt my feelings then job well done you prick."

"Clare, I bought you here because we need to know if you're actually pregnant or not. You can't trust those things that come out of a cereal box," I smirked, trying to crack a joke but she only turned angrier, "For your information Eli, I walked one mile in the rain yesterday to get those pregnancy tests while my stomach was churning like a fucking washing machine! And what were you doing Eli? Mr. Fucking Goldsworthy was at work, sitting behind his awesome desk with his swoopy hair that matches his perfect smile! You're just a fucking dream boat Eli, really."

I glared at her, "We'll continue screaming at each other on the way home, but for now can you just keep it down for the doctor's sake?"

"Oh, you think you can control when we fight? No Eli, we're having this discussion right now, whether you like it or not!" She screamed at me, as if I was the one who was twisting words around and trying to attack the other.

"Clare, I think you just need to calm down. You're acting crazy," I defended, as she wailed, "I'm crazy? Me? Are you crazy? I'm just trying to be rational here and all you're doing is standing on the sidelines!"

"I'm not standing on the sidelines! You're being ridiculous!" Clare glared at me, angry tears on her face as she shot back, "If it weren't for you, with you stupid dick, and your stupid good looks I wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

"You wanted a baby Clare, you! Not me!" I screeched, as whimpered, "Y-you don't want this baby, do you?"

"Clare, I didn't mean it like that-," She cut me off, "Yes you did Eli, you meant it and that hurts."

I tried to comfort her, but she only pushed me away, as the doctor walked in, a grin on his face as he spoke, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, so I've read from the charts that there's a possible second baby on the way?"

"Yes," I cleared my throat, "Yes Dr. Chris, she's been peeing every chance she gets, snacking a lot, and we've been intimate everyday for the past month. Oh, and how could I forget, she's a pro at twisting my words today and has been fighting with me ever since eleven this morning over idiotic things."

"It's only been an hour," Dr. Chris laughed, as I glared at him, "Dude, you have no idea how long this hour has been."

"Hey! Stop talking about me when I'm right here! You've been doing nothing but hurting my feelings for the past hour," Clare hissed at me, as I stared at the doctor, who suggested, "Why don't we just all sit here for a minute, take a deep breath, and calm down? Come on, let's try it together. Clare, you close your eyes, and take a deep, steady breath."

I watched as Clare closed her eyes, her face relaxing as she breathed out, "Good good, now Eli, it's your turn."

"Aye, I'm calm as a cucumber," I defended, as the doctor turned to look at me, then Clare, "If Clare did it, now it's your turn. It's only right that both of you do it, because you're both making each other tense."

"Do it Eli," She ordered, giving me the stink eyes as I closed my eyes tightly, breathing in and letting out oxygen, "Now that I've learned how to breathe, can we please get this blood test done?"

"Yes," Dr. Chris opened drawers, and I watched Clare's blue eyes turn from anger, to fright in less than seconds, "Eli I need your hand. Eli, give me your hand."

My eyebrows wiggled as I scoffed, "Oh, now you need me?"

"Can you put your big ego aside for one second and hold my hand? Please?" Tears were forming in her blue eyes, and I couldn't help but see the calm, non-hormonal Clare through that look. I grasped her hand in mine, interlocking our fingers as the doctor said, "Make a fist Clare."

She gripped my hand tightly, and I smiled, watching the amount of blood fill the tube, "See Clare, it's almost over."

Clare wrapped her other arm around my neck, pulling me close as she whispered over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Eli, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

I smiled, pecking her lips as the doctor pulled out the needle, Clare wincing against my lips from the pinch. I smiled, pecking her forehead, feeling as if the fever must've went down a bit.

"I'll be back with the results in five minutes. In the mean time, can you two please refrain from killing each other?" I scoffed, looking at Clare who was pouting, tracing the outline of her band-aid, "It hurt," she mumbled.

"Let me see," I whispered calmly, as I lifted her arm gently, pecking her band-aid, "Feel better?"

Clare slapped me on the cheek lightly, as I gasped at her, but then she giggled, happy tears falling from her eyes, "Now I'm happy!" I smirked at her odd behavior, but smiled in relief nonetheless because she wasn't angry anymore.

"Sit on the table with me," Clare said, as I shook my head,"I don't think I should do-."

She cut me off, ordering, "Sit on the table Eli."

I sat on the table with her, as she held my hand, gripping it tightly and releasing it ever so often. These ten minutes were always the longest part of finding out if you're pregnant. Not the ten minute car ride, or waiting in the waiting room, just _these_ ten, torturous minutes...

* * *

><p><strong>DREW<strong>

_Hey Drew, _

_I'm at the doctor's with Clare, and I'm running late. Can you pick Kyle up at the therapists office? _

_Thanks,_

_Eli _

_P.S. If you bring him back semi-happy I'll order a pizza...Oh, and bring Bianca over too if you want, we have news to share._

"Bianca! I have to go pick up the brat from the therapist," I called out to my wife, who was licking up the last ounce of cake batter in the bowl. I grinned, as she didn't even hear me because she was so content with the taste of her favorite craving.

"Honey," I snaked my arm around my pregnant wife's waist, kissing her temple, "Oh hey Drew! I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I'm starting to believe you're married to this cake batter and you're divorcing me," I joked, as she kissed me, not caring that the batter had smeared across my lips as well, "I wouldn't divorce you silly, I love you too much. But, between you and I, the cake batter will always be between us."

"And our seven month old baby boy of course," I bent down in front of Bianca, placing a kiss on her belly before standing up to kiss her neck, and then her cheek. I sighed, then whispered, "I have to pick up Kyle from his therapist appointment, Eli and Clare invited us over for pizza after."

"Drew, I don't think it's safe for_ us_ to be around...you know who," Bianca whispered, referring to her and the baby, "Bee, he's just really...weird and psychotic. He would never try anything on you with me around."

"How are you so sure?" She asked, licking her fingers as I smiled, "You know what, you can stay here if you want. I'll be back soon, with pizza from Eli's. I'll just drop the dope off, then grab a couple of slices to bring back here."

"Oh, can we watch the rest of the Blue's Clues we recorded?" Bianca eagerly asked, as I nodded, "I don't know why you insist on watching that crap, Drew Jr. will be watching it when he comes out. It's not like he can see and hear the episode."

"Yes he can Drew! The book says they can hear you," I shook my head, pressing a quick kiss on her lips, "You know what, finish up the episodes without me, and then I'll be back in time to watch a gore movie with you."

When I saw tears in her eyes, I immediately knew I upset her, and apologized, "Baby, come on, you know I love watching the episodes with you...I just, thought that you'd want to get a head start! I hate holding you back."

"O-okay, I guess I can start watching them," I wiped the tears from her face, "I love you Bee, I'll be back soon. Don't do anything interesting without me!"

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"So, how was the appointment?" I asked Kyle, as he slid into the passenger seat of my car, while mumbling lowly, "It was fine."<p>

"Did they say anything about you?" I slowly pressed my foot on the accelerator, while looking over at Kyle, who quickly changed the subject, "Dad said he was supposed to pick me up. He said Bianca was supposed to come over, why isn't she coming over?"

"She doesn't feel good," I mumbled, looking in the rear view mirror as I merged into the right lane on the parkway in the direction of Clare's house, "That's not true, you're lying Drew...I don't like liars."

"I'm not lying, she's sick," I hissed at the little twat, then he smiled, "It's okay if you want to lie to me to protect her, and your beautiful soon to be baby boy on the way."

My foot slammed down on the breaks, shock over taking me as I realized, that I had kept Bianca and her pregnancy a secret from Kyle because I didn't want him to hurt them. But what was even more shocking, was I am one hundred percent positive that Eli and Clare never mentioned Bianca's pregnancy to Kyle.

So, how did he know?

"Kyle...how do you know Bianca's pregnant?" I asked, my voice shaky as the people behind me beeped me, cursing every which way because I was on the highway, but this was far more important.

"I know lots of things Drew, things that no one else knows about you," He whispered, his voice sinister, as I scoffed, "Try me slick."

He smiled, "Well, for one thing, Drew, I know for a fact, that both you, and my mother, will not make it past April 20th, 2012."

A lump formed in my throat, knowing that date like I know my own name...

_It's Bianca's due date and Clare's birthday. _

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	12. BOOM

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews (semi-bad and good ones)/subscriptions/alerts. This story will soon be wrapping up, as well as others, but I want to make sure all the ends are tied. So, Please Enjoy The Twelfth Chapter Of "Closer To The Edge"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Closer To The Edge-Chapter 12<span>**

_**Above all, be true to yourself, and if you can't put your heart into it, take yourself out of it. **_

"Eli!"

"Eli!"

"Eli!"

Eli was currently being put through hell with Clare, it's only been a total of two months and two days into her pregnancy, and all she's been doing was throwing up. He couldn't do anything besides be there for her, but he's guessing that Clare calling his name in the most annoying way possible at two in the morning, was the best way to get even with her pain.

"Eli!"

He growled, stroking his fingers through his hair, as he got up from the bed, rubbing his eyes, "I'm right here Clare, don't worry."

"It's coming Eli, it's coming," She coughed, before her body jerked forward, vomit falling into the toilet, "Oh god Clare, a tomato sandwich with grilled cheese, really? Why?"

"Shut up Eli," Eli didn't know what to say anymore, he was working extra hours for the baby, and whenever he came home, he had to come home to this. A crying, angry, vomiting Clare, and a son with a devious, creepy smile on his face.

_"When does this shit fucking end?"_ Eli thought, but wished he had the courage to just say it out loud. Knowing Clare, if he did, he'd be sleeping on the couch for a very long time.

"I'm done," she whispered, swatting away Eli's hand that was on her back, "I was only trying to help Clare...you're waking me up every night to just be snappy, I'd appreciate it if you toned down on the hormones."

* * *

><p>"Eli, the second you mention the hormones is the second you get kicked out, so why'd you do it?" Adam asked his friend, as he watched Eli struggle with the pile of work on his desk that only got higher and higher as the days went on. Adam could see his friend in an obvious struggle, his baggy eyes getting heavier, his patients for human civilization growing lower, as Eli whispered, "I actually enjoyed the couch last night, since I didn't hear Clare's obnoxious calls for me when she threw up, I got to sleep through it with an excuse."<p>

"Isn't pregnancy supposed to be a fragile time for a woman? Don't get me wrong, it must be hell for you, but, why don't you try putting yourself in her shoes? You can't see your feet, your ankles are swollen, you get weird, fucked up cravings and you can't hold down any food that you used to be able to. It's hard, but just try to remember for Clare's sake, what she's going through."

"I know man," Eli slammed his head down on the table, "It's just-when she was going through Kyle's pregnancy, she barely threw up. It was once in a blue moon, but now that it's every goddamn night I just can't fucking take it! Every time I turn around she's sitting on the bathroom floor, hunched over the toilet, calling out my name. I'm sitting here, waiting for the day that baby just comes out, my son doesn't stop looking at me like he wants to kill all of us, and I get laid on a daily basis."

"Sounds like your typical man," Adam commented, as Eli said, "Man, I just want to finish this work and we can go on a lunch break together? Sound good?"

"Eli, go home. I'll take care of your work, your wife and kid need attention," Adam whispered innocently, not trying to offend Eli's husband/daddy skills in any way possible.

Instead of the usual Eli argument he put up with Adam, Eli slammed down his files, throwing on his jacket, "Thank god someone offered before I jumped out the window. Thanks man."

* * *

><p>"Do you want any lunch honey? I'm going to make some chicken nuggets, your favorite," Clare smiled at her son, who's face was buried in a book, "What? Okay, yeah sure mom...whatever."<p>

Clare smiled, happy that Kyle had gotten deeply obsessed with these murder mystery books, considering she had never seen him pick up a book before. But now, he doesn't put it down, which makes her overjoyed to have a bookworm of a son.

As Clare was throwing some chicken nuggets in the over, she could've sworn she had felt her baby kick for the first time, "Oh geez." She slowly raised her shirt up to her belly, slowly stroking her hand over the obvious growing bump.

But she knew it wasn't real, probably ll in her head, considering the baby is supposed to start kicking around four months.

"It's probably a girl," Clare jumped, seeing her son smiling, his book nowhere to be seen, "I hope so-this family needs some girl shine in it. It's hard to keep it up all by myself."

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Kyle asked, sitting down at the table as Clare pulled down her shirt, joining him at the table. Kyle's leg was shaking underneath the table as he began his speech, "Mom, I think I'm ready to go back to school. I've been going to therapy, I've been getting better. I can feel myself getting happier, and I just want a start at a new beginning. Please mom, I'm begging you here, I really think I've changed, for the better."

"Alright."

"Really? Seriously?" Kyle rose from his seat, ready to call that girl Katie to tell her he needs her _assistance_ tonight with some dirty work to celebrate while his parents will have a usual fight.

"I think you're ready sweetheart, you've gotten better, I will admit it. Your therapist said she thought you were ready too," Clare glanced up at her son, who had happy tears in his eyes, "Thanks mom! You're the best! Degrassi here I come!"

Kyle wrapped his arms around his mother, his grip around her stomach getting tighter and tighter, "Alright Kyle, I know you're excited but you're squeezing me too tight, it hurts."

Kyle smiled, knowing he was bringing her uncomfortable pain, "Really? Sorry ma, just excited."

He gave one more rough squeeze, that made Clare squeak, "Thanks mom! I'm going to go call my friends! I'll start by apologizing to Jake, then Katie, and then things will go back to normal!"

Clare felt at ease, but yet something about Kyle's tone was setting her off, "Okay honey, just don't be too overwhelming."

When the coast was clear, Clare glanced down at her belly, and was relieved to feel the baby's gentle kick against her skin. Even if it was all in her head, it gave her a sense of relief. She sighed, as the front door swung open, only to see Eli, smiling widely at her, "Hey baby cakes! I'm home early, Adam took over for me for the rest of the day. Listen, I'm really sorry that I've been acting like a complete dick lately and-."

Clare cut him off, placing a kiss on his lips, "It's the pregnancy hormones, don't worry about it Eli."

"Okay, I got you these," Tears were brought to Clare's eyelids as she saw Eli reveal a bouquet of roses, all for her. She happily took them, embracing her husband in a hug, the baby in between them.

"Thank you honey, they're beautiful," she whispered, as Eli smirked, "Beautiful flowers...for a beautiful woman."

After Clare placed the roses in a vase on the table, Eli couldn't help but ask, "Where's Kyle? He's always slumping around in the living room with his head in that book."

"Oh, well, I kind of...sort of...told him that he's allowed to go back to school tomorrow," Clare smiled shyly at Eli, trying to ease the tension in his face, "Come on Eli, he's suffered at home enough, he's better."

"So this is what you do when I'm not around? Make these drastic choices without me? Let's be realistic Clare, he goes back to school, I go to work, then I'll come home to you lying in the pool with you and my baby dead. Sounds great," Clare slapped him across the face, "It's not going to happen again Eli! He's been seeing a therapist, getting help. Maybe you should get some too."

"Listen here, I know that this is the hormones talking, but I want you to know that I am not the one who needs help in this family! You, on the other hand, might need to be put in a nut house if you think that that kid upstairs is okay to go back to school. He's dangerous Clare, I don't care if he's our son, he's dangerous," He whispered in a hushed tone, as Clare's tears pricked her eyes, "It's just...he looked so happy for the first time in a long time when I said he could go back. Please Eli, he needs another chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Fine," Clare was about to add onto her plead for her son, until she asked, "Fine? Really? You'll let him go back?"

"Sure, I'll even drop him off tomorrow morning. But, we both need to have a talk with him before he goes back," Eli compromised with Clare, and for the first time, they had reached a somewhat peaceful agreement.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE<strong>

"Aren't you excited to see me tomorrow babe? My parents are finally letting me out of this house," I smirked, flipping through my book, while sharpening the knife in my hands, "Kyle...I have to tell you something, please don't be mad."

I stopped sharpening the knife with my other knife, and asked, "What?"

"Please don't be mad," she whispered shakily, as I sighed, "I won't be mad Katie, just tell me."

The anger was making my blood boil in my veins.

"Kyle, I've moved on," my heart sunk into my stomach, "Moving on? What are you talking about Katie? You told me you loved me, how could you move on so quickly like that?"

"You've been gone for like, the whole school year Kyle. A girl has needs, and besides, it's not like you made an effort to call me," she hissed at me over the phone, like she was the one in charge in this relationship, "Oh, I get it Katie...we're playing the bad girl good guy roll tomorrow in your car before school. All ready ten steps ahead of me, that's my girl."

"No Kyle, we're not meeting up tomorrow and I'm not your girl," I didn't know what hurt more, this cock-blocking or her being a complete and utter bitch to me after not calling me for months!

"Listen here Katie, you love me, and you're not giving up on us like this," I hissed, "No Kyle, you listen to me! I'm done with you, I've been done with you. You need help, I'm with another guy now...and he treats me right. He doesn't just fuck me and leave me all alone."

"What does he do that I didn't do for you?" I asked, "He's nice, kind, gentle."

"What is he, a fucking girl?" I chuckled, "No he's not Kyle, he's a man."

With that, she hung up.

Tears streamed down my face as my mother was calling out my name, telling me that lunch was ready. I sniffled, telling her I'd be right down, as I pulled out my list from underneath my bed.

I added another name to it.

_**Mom **_

_**J****ake**_

**_Drew_**

_**Dad (?) **_

_**Katie**_

Since my plans to remove all these people from my life have been pushed back because Bianca hasn't gone into labor yet, or so I've been watching. I have to wait until that happens, and then, everything will start to unravel...

* * *

><p><strong>DREW<strong>

"Why haven't you come out yet? Huh?" I asked my wife's belly, tapping on her skin lightly as Bianca smiled, "Drew, stop talking to him. He'll come out when he wants to, you can't rush this stuff."

"But it's already a couple of days after the due date. I'm so excited, I just want to see him," I looked up when Bianca didn't respond, only to see she was fast asleep. Dang, these pregnancy vitamins really work, but she is probably exhausted from walking around on her two, swollen ankles all day.

"Moving around is good for the baby!" She had exclaimed earlier today, even though the baby wasn't even moving.

Bianca wanted to wait for the baby to come naturally, she claimed that forcing a labor isn't the best way to come out into the world. She felt that if the baby is ready, he'll come.

But the waiting is a killer!

I'm losing sleep over this, and plus the fact that I have to stay awake, so Kyle doesn't burst through the door and kill her or my baby. No matter what, I'm determined to keep them alive, away from him.

Bianca thought that he probably overheard Clare and Eli talk about it, but I knew they didn't, they wouldn't betray us like that. I let Bianca think that, considering it calmed her mind, but I knew that that little fucking twat was capable of anything.

So when he come's after me, I'll be ready.

I felt the cool metal of the gun I kept in the drawer next to our bed. I smiled, knowing how much power I had in such a tiny instrument. I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief moment, only to hear my phone buzz.

It was a text...from an unknown number.

**_Can your baby take any longer? Now I know he's definitely yours, cause' he's as slow as you. _**_**Let the clock continue to tick away my friend, your hours are running short on this Earth. Now do as you do, kiss your wifes belly goodnight and clutch that pussy of a gun in your drawer next to your bed. It won't save you, or my mother, or anybody else I'm planning to exterminate. Nothing will.**_

**_Sincerly,_**

**_Boom_**

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd love to have Kyle as your son? :) <strong>

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**

**P.S. I have exciting news, but I can not tell you guys yet! Just be prepared for good things in the future! :D **


	13. The Last Straw

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for ignoring this story-I've been writing one shots lately, due to the fact of Imogeli getting together. I apologize for that, and I am now officially back to finishing up my stories. New stories will be out soon (including my collaboration with TurboWiz70-Trespasser), so be ready for that. Please Enjoy The Thirteenth Chapter of "Closer To The Edge"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Warning:** REALLY...REALLY creepy Kyle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Closer To The Edge<strong>_

**ELI **

"Alright, so mom gave you your lunch, and you're all ready to go? Are you sure?" Kyle nodded, taking deep breaths, as I smirked at him, "You're getting better kiddo, I'm proud of you. Now, go back to school, and please, promise me that you won't get into any trouble."

"I promise dad, I won't get _**into**_ trouble," my boy was finally becoming stable, and I was so proud to see him walk up the Degrassi steps once again.

My phone rung, disturbing the cliche moment, as I dug through my pocket, and answered without bothering to look at the I.D., "OH MY GOD! ELI! ELI! BIANCA IS GOING INTO LABOR, I NEED YOU AT THE HOSPITAL!"

"Alright dude, relax, I'll be there-," he cut me off, screaming into my ear, "YOU NEED TO BE HERE NOW, RIGHT NOW. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I DON'T SEE YOU!"

I smirked, roaring my engine up as I said, "I'll be there soon."

_I guess Clare's appointment will have to wait. _

* * *

><p>"Where's Clare? Bianca wants Clare here," Drew ordered at me, as I said, "Hey, you're lucky I got here without getting into a car accident. You're nervous as fuck, I get that, but you need to relax. I didn't have time to pick up Clare with you shoving orders down my throat, so please, you've got me, isn't that enough?"<p>

"Bianca is going to be pissed," Drew mumbled over and over again as I pushed him through the door, while saying, "Get the hell in the room with your wife, and have that fucking kid already!"

"Eli!" Bianca called out my name just when I was about to wait outside for the delivery, as she whimpered, "I want you in here too...please."

Her brown eyes were filled with tears, her bangs stuck to her forehead, as her composure looked familiar to me. She reminded me of when Clare was in labor with Kyle; that was not the funnest day of my life, but it was the most tear jerking, heart wrenching experience I've ever went through.

I slid off my jacket, putting on a pair of scrubs that the nurse handed to me, as I joked, "Let's get this sucker out."

No one laughed.

I guess they take this thing very seriously nowadays...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

_"Hi, you've reached Eli Goldsworthy's voicemail, please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," _I clicked the 'end' button on my phone for the tenth time, growling in aggravation. The one time I tell my husband I have an appointment for the baby, and I need to be there on time, he completely ignores me.

I glanced at the pair of spare keys sitting on the table from Eli's old car, "No...he told me I'm not allowed to drive when I'm pregnant."

"That's right mom, he did," I jumped, seeing Kyle, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "But, lucky for you, I'm here...and I can take you."

"Why aren't you at school Kyle? Didn't dad drop you off?" I asked, my heart sinking into my stomach as he chuckled, "Why yes mother, he did drop me off, right in front of the school to be exact. I heard Bianca went into labor, so I left school, to see if Dad stranded you without anyone to drive you to your appointment, and lookey here, he did."

"How did you know Bianca went into labor? No one called me," tears pricked my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away.

_Stupid hormones. _

"See mom," Kyle inched closer to me, as I backed up towards the stove, "This is where you get your panties in a knot. No one called you, because no one cares about you. No one called you, because no one wants you to be there. No one fucking called you, because everyone hates you!"

Fear crept into my mind as I watched Kyle's eyes turn dark, resembling the Kyle from that nightmare I had where he was standing over me with a knife. I swallowed the lump in my throat, rubbing my belly soothingly, trying to calm myself down for the sake of the baby, "Stop doing that! No one like you should have a child! I should be the only Goldsworthy spawn, I should be the only Goldsworthy child! For everyone else's sake, I should just stab you in the stomach and watch you bleed out."

Kyle began to frantically open the cabinet drawers, grabbing a bag of popcorn, and throwing it in the microwave, as I asked, "W-what are you doing?"

My eyes searched for the phone, but I realized I had rested the phone down on the other side of the kitchen table, "What does it look like I'm doing slut? I'm fucking making myself some popcorn. Planning to kill people is stressful, I need food to keep going."

"Killing people?" My mouth went dry, as he scoffed, "I've already killed Katie and Jake, those two were easy. Katie was stupid enough to meet me in the boiler room, and Jake was stupid enough to think I was stable, so I lured him into the woods behind the football field, telling him that I found Katie back there making out with some guy. Turns out, Katie wasn't there."

Kyle's jaw dropped, as he reenacted the scene, "Oh the horror in their faces, the way they pleaded, and begged...oh the adrenaline that pumped through my veins when I put that knife through their skulls! It was pure ecstasy!"

"Y-you killed Jake? K-katie?" He nodded, opening up the microwave, asking, "Want some? Or do you want two bags because, you know, 'you're eating for two'?"

He teased me, while cutting open the popcorn bag with a bloody knife he retrieved from his pocket, "Are you sure you don't want some? It's extra buttery, just like you would want it fatso."

My heart raced as I glanced at my sons jean pocket, which was soaked in blood. I used my right hand to gently rub my stomach, as he scoffed, "You can do that all you want mama bear, nothing is going to stop me from killing you today. The plan worked perfectly, and now, it's just you and I."

Tears streamed down my face, as the realization hit me, that I have no way out of this. Eli was at the hospital with Drew and Bianca, which left me all alone, with nobody but Kyle.

I was going to die...and so was my baby.

* * *

><p><strong>DREW<strong>

"Push! Come on baby, it's almost there," Bianca's face was beat red, sweat causing her curly locks to stick to her skin, as she whimpered, "I-I can't do it...I can't do it Drew, I can't. It hurts."

"I know it does baby, but you're so close, come on, you're almost there," I kissed her forehead, as Eli let out a screech louder than Bianca's when she gripped his hand in a death grip.

"Fuck Bianca! Next time you give birth, refrain from wearing the press-on-nails please," Eli commented, but I valued his presence very much. Without Eli in here, I'd probably be in a straight jacket from how fast my heart was racing and how nervous I was to watch this little miracle.

"One more push Bianca, one more!" The doctor chanted, as I watched my wife's face contort with pain and relief, as a baby's cry filled the air. I breathed out in utter bliss, as the baby was detached from Bianca, and placed in her arms, "Hi baby...hi."

I looked at my son, wrapped in a somewhat bloody blue blanket, as Eli smiled at me, "You two did good."

"Thanks, it was all me," I chuckled, as Bianca glared at me, signaling for me to continue my sentence, "But I did have a little help."

"A little?" she breathed out, as I sighed, "Fine, a lot."

I stayed in the hospital bed next to Bianca, glaring at our baby boy, clinging to him like he was the last life on Earth. Eli shifted uncomfortably, as I watched him rub his eyes, "Dude, if you're tired, you can go back to Clare if you want."

"Oh fuck, I completely forgot about Clare, I have to call her and let her know where I am. I'll be right back, I'm sure she'll understand," he quickly excused himself from the room, as Bianca joked, "We should name him Kyle."

"Never...not in a million years," I spat, as Bianca placed a kiss on my lips, "Don't worry honey, I was just joking. But seriously, what should we name him?"

"How about Brandon? Or, how about we name him after his godfather?" Bianca asked, as I looked at her quizzically, "You really want to name him after Eli? Eli Goldsworthy? The Eli Goldsworthy?"

"Hey, he was here for us when we had no one...and, if I do recall, he's the one who rushed here and missed his own baby appointment with Clare for this," she did have a point, but still, naming our boy Eli, would just be odd.

"What about...Tyson?"

"I think it's perfect Drew."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"Hey Clare, it's Eli, listen, I'm so sorry sweetheart. Bianca went into labor and I didn't have any time to pick you up. I'm so sorry honey, I know you're probably pissed, but the least you can do is yell at me over the phone," I growled, hanging up, leaving the tenth message on the home phone.

Why the hell wasn't she answering the goddamn phone?

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

><p>So...I'm estimating about two chapters left of this story.<p>

**Any thoughts on what's going to happen? :-) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	14. Revenge

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the feedback! Please enjoy/review the second to last chapter of Closer To The Edge...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes :)

**Warning:** Some of you won't expect what's going to happen...BE PREPARED

**Side Note: CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Closer To The Edge-Chapter 14<em>**

**CLARE**

"K-Kyle, what are you doing?" I watched as my son was almost done eating his popcorn, and then he placed the bag down, "Well, I need the rest to eat while you're bleeding death. This way, I don't go hungry and I get a kick out of your death. Now, I'll give you two options."

I glanced at the phone, and then Kyle, as my palms began to sweat, "Your first option, is a bloody knife to the gut, or, a push down the steps, killing you and your baby, then a snap to the neck. Your choice, mother dearest."

"Neither," I whimpered, tears streaming down my face, "You said you were better, your therapist said-."

"My therapist, oh yes, she's going to be next on my list, after Drew and his baby," my eyes widened, as I yelled, "I'm your mother Kyle and I'm telling you right now, that you're sick. You're sick in the head, and we're going to get you help. But killing people, planning to kill your family, your friends, it's not right! You can't keep doing this, you need to stop-."

I reached for the phone on the table to call Eli, but Kyle punched my jaw, sending me to the floor, falling belly down. I whimpered, clutching my jaw with one hand and my stomach with the other, as Kyle said, "Looks like you're going for option three."

"P-please, Kyle, not the baby, the baby didn't do anything to you!" I screamed, clutching my stomach to protect any harms way coming towards it, "That baby is inside you, which means, it's a part of you...and you bother me, therefore,_** it**_ bothers me."

"Kyle stop, Kyle!" My voice seemed to echo through my ears, and it never stopped, the one scream only intensifying. Kyle had done it, he had finally done it. His blood covered knife had jabbed into my stomach through my hands, but I felt no pain.

At that moment, in that one action, I had lost everything.

My baby.

My son.

My husband.

My everything.

_I was dying. _

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE<strong>

I expected to feel adrenaline, or something that filled me up, but instead, I felt a bang to my heart when I stabbed my mother in the stomach. I watched as I slowly pulled out the knife, the gash spewing blood as her body was shaking. She coughed, blood hitting my face, as she whimpered in a hoarse tone, "P-please...c-c-call an ambulance...please."

"No," I shook my head, "I planned this whole thing out! I'm supposed to be enjoying this, and you're ruining it! Stop crying! Stop telling me what to do!"

My leg swung back, as I plunged my foot into the gash in her stomach, watching it widen, tearing the skin...and I kept doing this, until her eyelids were drooping, but she was fighting it; so I kept going.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"She's not answering the phone, I think I'm going to go back to the house," I told Drew, as he kissed his baby on the forehead, before pushing me out the door, "I'm coming with you, I just have this feeling it's Kyle."

"No, it's not-," he cut me off, "She's my sister Eli, I need to be there for her too."

"You just had a kid, I can handle this-," he shook his head, "If it is Kyle, he's going to hurt her, and you need back up...so please, just spare me. I'll tell Bianca I'll be right back, she'll understand."

"Okay."

Drew decided to get behind the wheel of his baby proof mini van, considering my hands were too shaky to get into my own car. I sat in the passenger seat, constantly ringing up the home phone, as he said, "We're almost there Eli, try to relax."

"My pregnant wife can be in danger, and you're telling me to calm the fuck down!" I shouted, as we turned the corner, double parking the car outside of our house as I quickly darted out the car, and ran to the door.

"Keys, keys," I mumbled, trying to find my house key before Drew just kicked down the door, and I looked at him, "What the hell man? Now I need a new door."

"Oh my god."

"Get off of her, you little fuck!" I watched as Drew lunged at Kyle, trampling his bloody body to the floor, holding him down, as I ran to Clare, who was bleeding from her stomach and mouth. Tears streamed down my face as I propped her head up in my lap, stroking her bloody curls, "It's okay Clare...it's me...it's Eli...you're safe now."

Her body jerked forward, her blood soaking my clothes and hands as I screamed, "We need an ambulance! Drew call the cops! And you!" I pointed to Kyle, "You sit right there and I swear to God if you move I'm not afraid to fucking kill you with my bare hands!"

Drew quickly scattered to the phone on the kitchen table, as I stroked her locks, "It's going to be okay sweetheart...it's going to be okay."

She didn't respond, her body shook in my arms, as her blue eyes were filled with tears. She traced the outline of her belly, before whimpered through the blood curdling, "I-I tried to keep our baby safe...so...sorry."

Looking at her tortured, and slaughtered body, I knew the baby had not survived Kyle's beating, but I still had to have faith that Clare would be okay. I had to believe, I just had to. My heart raced, as my tears hit her face, "I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry for not picking you up. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, as Drew said, "They're on their way."

"Just take care of Kyle for me," she whispered, as I glared at her, "No, no don't do this. You're not going to die, stop it...stop it Clare!"

Her eyelids were closing, as she took a shaky breath, before responding, "It's okay Eli, everything is going to be okay now. Everything is in the right place, but just be careful, please."

I pressed my lips to her bloody ones, our tears clashing, as I sobbed into the needy kiss, "I-I love you so much Clare...I can't lose you, I can't. Please! Please!"

"I love you, Eli Goldsworthy, and I always will," she smiled, tracing her weak hand over my cheek, before her body went completely limp in my arms. Her head weighed down to one side, as I placed her on the floor, and whimpered, not knowing what to do. My hand searched for a pulse, any sign of light breathing, or movement.

_She didn't move. _

"You did this to her! YOU DID THIS TO HER!" I screamed at Kyle, while lunging towards him, wrapping my hands around his throat, pressing my thumbs into his neck. I smiled, watching his veins become more visible, "That's it, you little fuck! I don't care about how sick you are, because when I was your age, I was ten times worse, but I would never lay a hand on her! NEVER! You killed your mom! YOU KILLED HER!"

"Eli, Eli come on-," I felt Drew snake his arms around my waist, trying to pull me back, but I couldn't help it, I needed to kill him, I needed to feel satisfied. I needed to do this, for Clare.

"I...didn't...mean...to," Kyle choked out, and I laughed, "DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOU STABBED HER IN THE STOMACH AND KICKED HER UNTIL SHE WAS BLEEDING OUT! You fuck! I hate you! I hate you! I wish we never had a kid! You were the worst thing that ever happened to us! EVER!"

I pressed my fingernails into his throat, as my angered tears clashed onto his no good, dirty skin, "MY son...would never do this...MY son...would never have killed his mother, my son would never put me through this pain!"

"Eli, I hear the sirens, stop it," I didn't listen to Drew, I just kept squeezing and squeezing, tighter and tighter, until I felt..._satisfied._

When I didn't feel his pulse against the veins in his throat, I smiled. His body went limp, his body not showing a hint of movement, and I smirked, laughing at Drew, "I killed him...I-I killed my son."

**"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"**

I glanced at Clare, my beautiful wife, lying on the ground, blood oozing from her belly, as I ignored the cops, scooping her up in my arms. I didn't know what just happened, all of it still registering, as I wrapped my arms around my lifeless wife, and pressed my lips to her bloody temple, "I-I always promised you in high school, that if someone ever did something to you, no matter who it was, that I'd get even for you, and avenge you...and it just so happens, it had to be our son."

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

><p>Um...*awkwardly coughs* don't hate me?<p>

**Next chapter is the epilogue ;) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S.** Don't bother to leave reviews if it's telling me how sick this story is, because I know it is, trust me. Kyle is the creepiest character and most unstable "human being" I've ever written about. Also, do not complain that Eli was OOC and everyone was OOC...because** it's fanfiction, just deal with the fiction :)**


	15. Closer To The Edge

Hey guys! So you were all a little shaken up with the ending of Closer To The Edge, and that's how I wanted it to be. It wasn't your typical, or at least, my typical happily ever after. So thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting this story because as of right now, it is officially over. Love you guys! Enjoy the epilogue!

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Also:** Just a little reminder that God is an actual person in this fic, just because I want him to be a person to talk to Clare. I'm not trying to insult any religions, or anything like that, I just want to have God be an actual human being for Clare's sake.

**PLEASE NOTE**: ELI **DID NOT** GO TO JAIL FOR "KILLING KYLE" YOU WILL SEE WHY.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Closer To The Edge<em>**

**CLARE**

"Thank you God, for letting me keep my baby...even though, back on Earth, I lost her or him," I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks, as I looked up at the glowing figure before me. He smiled, "Welcome to heaven Clare Goldsworthy, and the reason I am allowing you to keep your future baby girl is because you deserve to keep your child. Trust me, you'll be happier here. Things happen for a reason, correct?"

I smiled at God, slowly tracing circles over my stomach, while asking, "W-what about my husband, Eli? Is he okay?"

"I have a plan for you both Clare, but you must be patient. You must trust and believe in my work," God smiled at me, placing a hand on my shoulder, before handing me a key, "This is a key to your heart, that only one person can open. Until that time comes, you must hold it close to your heart, and wait. One of my angels, Jake, will take you to your new house."

"J-Jake?" I looked at the sweet teenage boy before me, as he smiled, "Yeah, it's me."

"I'm so sorry about-," he cut me off, flashing me a smile, "It's okay Clare, up here, there's no negativity. Kyle is...Kyle's gone. We have nothing to worry about here, nobody will hurt anybody. Now, while you spend eternity in heaven, you can have a safe pregnancy."

I wrapped my arms around Jake, tears streaming down my eyes as I whimpered, "I-I wish I could've saved you and Katie, I'm so sorry."

"No harm done, we're actually happier up here. Besides, my little angel should be here...just about...now," Katie appeared out of nowhere, and I smiled at her, watching her wings flow up and down with her body, "You look so beautiful Katie, I-I just want to say...thank you...for not...for...I'm sorry Katie, that this happened to you and your family."

Katie touched my hand and said, "I want to thank you Clare, for being such a strong mother. You're an inspiration to a lot of us up here. You're something else, and we're proud of you, just like Eli's proud of you."

Tears streamed down my face as Jake smiled, "Hey, don't cry, word on the clouds is he'll be here sooner than you think."

"I just miss him so much."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

I toyed with the gun in my hand, watching it spin on the table recklessly, as I waited for it to go off and hit me in the chest. This way, it wouldn't be complete suicide.

The house was eerily quiet, and it was filled with memories that my mind couldn't bear to remember. So I sat here, with Drew's gun that I took out of his car, and tried to forget the fact that I can't look into Clare's eyes, or help her in the morning when she has her morning sickness.

Little memories of her were scattered all over the house, and when she died in my arms that day, everything had gone with her. She was selfish, leaving me like that...and I'm selfish, for blamming myself for everything. I should've had Kyle locked away, I should've had her well protected.

_But I didn't, and that wasn't the case._

My stomach churned, as I lunged to the bathroom, letting the contents of my stomach come up.

"Ah fuck," I flushed the toilet, hanging my head in shame.

Over the past two months, I've tried to come to the realization that Clare would never come out of the bathroom after being sick, or she wouldn't run down the steps after I come home from work to kiss me. These little things were eating away at me, and all I've been feeling is nothing, absolutely nothing. My heart is empty, and my body always feels weak because I've stopped eating.

I'm determined to kill myself, to join Clare.

Whenever I stared at the ceiling, or out the door, I'd get a chill and a strange feeling would come over me that Clare was living. Not as a physical human being, but a ghost of some sort...and she was watching over me, or something like that.

I just had to believe that she was still out there, I had to.

"Eli!" I jumped at the sound of Drew's voice, as I groaned, "In here..."

He saw me lying on the floor, and gave me one pathetic sigh, "Dude, come on...get off the floor."

I listened to Drew gasp when he wrapped his arms around me to hold me up, as I chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I love feeling my bones poking my skin. It's like a new style for me."

"You have to eat Eli, and I'm taking this gun back to my house," I snapped at Drew, yelling at him, telling him he couldn't tell me what to do, "Do you think this isn't hard on me too? My baby sister was murdered, and died torturously because of her psychopathic kid! It hurts, okay! You're not the only one feeling like they should put a gun to their head every fucking second of their lives."

"Oh shut up Drew, you have a wife to go home to, you have a baby, you don't need to die! I'm sitting here everyday, rotting away, waiting until my heart finally stops because I can't live! I don't have a reason! My son is rotting in jail, and I could give less than two fucking shits because my wife is buried six feet under the dirt! My love, my Clare, is gone! She was EVERYTHING TO ME! EVERYTHING!" I yelled, my heart sinking into my stomach, as Drew sighed, "You know, I'm really trying with you man. After the doctors saved Kyle, and not Clare, I feel like I'm missing something. Everyday, I thank God he didn't get to take my wife and child away from me, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel like you feel."

"We were so close to our happily ever after," I whispered, tears streaming down my face, as I whimpered, "In high school...we should've just gotten married, and lived. We shouldn't have had Kyle, we shouldn't have-."

Drew cut me off, "You both loved that kid, no matter how much you hate him now, you loved him!"

"He's my son...my crazed, manic son."

"Eli, just spend the night with Bianca and I, we'd love to have you over. Please, I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night by a phone call from the cops telling me you killed yourself," he begged, and I smirked, "My life is over, Drew. There's never going to be someone like Clare again, I'm done. I give up. I surrender."

I snatched the gun out of his hand, and he yelled "Eli DON'T!"

My laughter enhanced as I placed the cool metal in my mouth, backing away from Drew, feeling the gun against my lips, as I shook my head, giving one final wave goodbye to him.

I had nothing to live for.

_Only her._

_**BANG!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**CLARE**

"What was that?" I shot up from my bed, glancing around to see God, peering through the window while knocking on my front door.

My eyes widened, as I tried my best to stand up with my pregnant belly in my way. I wobbled to the door, my ankles feeling intensly swollen before opening it, to see God, "I don't know how to tell you this Clare...but I need you to give me that key back."

"W-why?" tears filled my eyes, as I gripped onto the key that I would wear until Eli's return to me, "Because I have the lock."

My eyes widened, as God moved to the side, to reveal a smiling Eli. Tears streamed down our eyes, as he wrapped his arms around me, both of us digging nails into each others backs from the need to hold onto each other.

"Keep the PDA to a minimum guys, I don't want any neighbors complaining," God joked, before vanishing into thin air.

I buried my head into Eli's neck, whimpering like a new born baby into his arms, as he pulled back, to place a well overdue kiss on my lips. When our lips connected, my legs almost gave out, as I asked, "H-how did you get here? What happened to you? How did you die?"

Eli smiled, "You'd kill me if I told you."

"All that matters is I'm here now Clare, with you, and with our baby," he kissed my lips, while running his lanky hands underneath my shirt, over my belly. I felt his smooth hand against my skin, as I whispered, tears flowing down my cheeks, "Don't tell me you killed yourself to get here."

"I had to do it, I was going insane without you...I just, I couldn't live without you near me. So I killed myself, in the hopes that God would let me into your heart, back to you," he kissed my lips, and said, "God said he'd forgive me, for everything I did...to Kyle...I sat in purgatory for a while, talking to him, and he agreed that it was Kyle who drove us insane. It wasn't my disorder, or anything to do with you. So, he let me go, but he made me make a promise. A promise that he'll forgive me, if I promise to love you forever."

"Will you?" I asked, as his thumb rubbed smooth circles over my stomach, "I promise...Clare Goldsworthy...to cherish you, to hold you, and to love you, as long as we both shall live."

"And who would've thought, that when we were so close to the edge, that when we got pushed off...we found something even better, eternal love."

**END OF CLOSER TO THE EDGE**

* * *

><p>So...this was the end.<p>

**Reviews? **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Check out my new stories, such as Trespasser (will be out April 7th around 9pm) and others will be coming your way! **Don't give up on Eclare! :D**


End file.
